


Green and Gold

by AssembletheAvengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssembletheAvengers/pseuds/AssembletheAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor took Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard, he agreed with the Allfather's decision to punish Loki. Just not with the cruelty that was chosen for him. Thor is left with no choice but to let Loki free and who better to seek refuge with than the girl who offered it to him in the first place. What will happen when Darcy and Loki are forced to coexist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Gold

                Darcy Lewis sighed as she stared across the living room to her best friend. Jane had spent the majority of the time since Thor had left, staring out the only open window with a glassy, pining stare. The younger of the girls hated to admit that she pitied anyone; still, she couldn’t help but confess to herself that she felt sorry for her. Jane had become like a sister to Darcy; she felt what Jane felt. On an empathetic level at least. Thor had been gone for three months and it was eating at Jane, bit by bit. Darcy had been forced to watch as Jane grew sadder with each passing day following Thor and his brother’s departure with the Tesseract. First Thor, then Selvigg – the exodus of the scientist’s father figure had started the downward spiral, giving Darcy cause to resent the man she had once looked up too. 

                “I’m going to bed.” Jane’s tired voice interrupted her train of thought. Darcy looked up, following Jane’s hunched figure with sad eyes. 

                “Okey dokey, see ya in the morning.” Darcy called loudly in an attempt to give the situation a hint of normalcy. Jane weakly raised her hand over her shoulder in acknowledgment, disappearing through the fogged-glass bedroom door. The neutrality of the overall crème color of their house’s walls was somewhat oppressing, mirroring the New Mexico sky and not helping the mood of its two inhabitants. 

The shutters over the window were shut tightly as they always were, unyielding in their duty of shutting out the light that Jane insisted was blinding. She had always preferred the tempest to the calm. Foggy-glassed doors lined the gloomy hallway that lead away from the kitchen, the first two of the five belonging to the girls. The second hallway was lined with two bathrooms and a closet, all guarded with identical glass doors. Darcy rose from the couch with her iPod clutched in her hand, turning off the lights that she passed as she padded towards her bedroom. 

Pushing her door open, she sighed contentedly at her disorganized sanctuary of a bedroom. The armoire, closet doors, headboard, and desk were all painted the same shade of crème as the rest of the house but that was the only hint of the confining color. The rest of her room was decorated to fit her taste – pale green walls were covered in her photography, certificates, posters and artwork. Her stark white laptop stood out in contrast to her gold embroidered bedspread and her dark green pillows were strewn around the room where she had tossed them in her sleep. Her gold lamp shade hung at an odd angle beside her alarm clock where she had accidently managed to hit it instead of the snooze button. Finally, her black Bose sound system, her baby, sat in the corner, waiting to be used. 

Darcy shut her door behind her, immediately gravitating towards her expensive speaker set – a ‘gift’ she had insisted SHIELD owed her for stealing her belongings. She plugged her iPod in, relaxing slightly as the playing music drowned her tension, even if only for a short period of time. Falling backwards on her bed, she skillfully avoided landing on her laptop, pulling it into her lap as she scooted back against the headboard of her bed. The game she had been playing before Jane had called her for breakfast blinked to life and Darcy hit _replay_ without hesitation. 

She had managed to make it through four rounds before she felt herself nodding off to sleep. Closing her laptop, she rolled over on her side, tucking her head under her arms and listening carefully for any telltale sounds of Jane’s nightmares that she so often found herself having to interrupt. The other side of the wall was deafeningly silent and Darcy smiled, it was one of the better nights; that much had been made clear when Jane made an effort to cook breakfast in the first place. Darcy’s meal of choice had recently become _Cup ‘o noodles_ when Jane had decided to stop fixing her food. 

Thunder cracked through the sky, once again interrupting her ramblings. She let the unusual weather drift to the back of mind and irritably continued rambling on in her head. If she was being honest with herself, she also kind of missed their resident god. And not only because he was undeniably **_hot_**. And occasionally shirtless. But because he had become her friend. More of an acquaintance considering they had known each other for all of three days, but a friend none the less. And seriously, how many people could say they were friends with an Asgardian thunder god? Three people exactly. And she knew each of them personally.  

Thunder echoed in the sky again, going unnoticed by the girl attempting to fall asleep. It took three seconds for her to put two and two together before she shot up in her almost regal looking bed. She raced across her room to the stereo system, throwing her fist into the off button on her way to the window. The golden curtains were ripped open, giving Darcy Lewis a clear view of what she had so eloquently taken to calling the hyper-gay-rainbow-bridge-dump. Clouds swirled overhead like the beginning of a tornado. It never rained in Puente Antigo. Never. Only once before in the last ten years, and that was during the breakdown of a certain thunder god. 

Light cut through the sky, breaking up the developing storm cloud. The light reached a brilliance that she had only seen once. And that was as a result of the unpronounceable rainbow bridge. 

“ _Jane!”_ she screeched, sprinting backwards and tearing her coat off of its hook behind her door. 

“I know!” her friend shouted back. “Get the van, I’ll meet you out there.” She ordered, poking her head around the corner with the first smile she had worn in months. Darcy swiped the keys off the counter, bolting out the front door with little attention to the fact that she hadn’t even bothered to slam it behind her. 

The engine of their van revved to life with a groan, lurching backwards as Darcy slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. Jane swung into the passenger seat, smacking Darcy’s arm as a way of telling her to go. Darcy sped off in the direction of the hyper-gay-rainbow-light-stream, only allowing the car to screech and skid to a halt when they were yards from the spot where they had seen the intricate pattern carved into the dirt the first time they had met Jane’s boyfriend. Jane had thrown herself out of the car before the car had even come to a proper stop, racing to the very edge of what she had laid out for Darcy and Selvigg as the ‘safe-zone’, staring up at the sky with the most heartbreakingly hopeful expression that Darcy had ever seen. The light cut through the foggy night sky again and Jane shielded her eyes, reluctantly looking away from the truly blinding light. 

Only this time, when Jane and Darcy looked back, not one, but two forms lie sprawled out in the patterned ground.  

“ _Thor!”_ she shouted, moving to lunge towards the bodies in the center of the circle. Darcy shot forward, catching her friend’s arm and shaking her head. Jane wrenched her arm out of Darcy’s grasp, running forward despite the other girl’s warnings. Jane repeated his name over and over as she ran to meet him, drawing his attention with a too bright smile. Thor finally looked up once he heard her over the booming claps of thunder his anguish was undoubtedly causing. Jane barreled into him with a force that would’ve knocked any mortal person flat on their back. Thor caught her effortlessly and held her in his lap as she sobbed into his chest, half his focus on the woman he had missed more than he had missed his father when he thought him dead, the other half trained on the other writhing body beside them. He hushed Jane to the best of his ability, holding her as tight as he dared with his god-like strength in mind. 

Darcy approached slowly, carefully, unwilling to break the moment but as her curiosity got the better of her, she couldn’t help but move towards the three people. 

“Who’s that?” she asked blankly, pointing like a child at the curled up and shaking body, efficiently breaking the moment for Thor and Jane. Thor blinked, looking up at the obnoxiously familiar girl towering over their slouched forms. 

“Lady Darcy,” he greeted politely. Darcy fumbled over her feet to curtsy properly, internally defending herself with the reminder that it was one thirty in the morning. On a Saturday. She had a right to be more clumsy than usual. 

“Thor,” she replied respectfully. “Now… who’s that?” she repeated awkwardly, pointing again. 

“I am a god, you insolent mortal, and I will not…” the second man’s overly dramatic rant was cut off with a groan of pain as he writhed on the ground again, his allowed moment of reprieve over before it started.  Thor winced. 

“Jane, Miss Darcy, this is my brother, _Loki.”_ He explained, gesturing sheepishly at the obviously in pain god to their right. 

“I am _not_ your brother!” Loki disagreed, howling in pain once again. Thor clapped a gentle hand over the dark haired man’s mouth, stifling his outbursts in case they were discovered, an event that no one had the ability to deal with at that moment. 

“Loki… As in… _Loki_ Loki?” Darcy shrieked, jumping back. 

“Yes,” Thor confirmed, staring pointedly at the ground. “May we leave? I will explain everything, but my brother requires medical attention.” 

“No. No, no, no, no. No.” Darcy denied furiously, shaking her head to punctuate each word. 

“Darcy,” Jane chided, leaning away from Thor’s chest. “Even if he wanted to try enslaving the world and everyone in it _again_ , he’s practically dying in the dirt. I’m not his biggest fan either but…” Jane argued calmly. 

“I refuse to be discussed about as though I am not present.” Loki choked angrily. His oncoming threat fell flat when he flinched, collapsing backwards again with a muffled cry.

“Silence.” Thor barked, glaring angrily. Jane reached up and rested her hand against Thor’s cheek, staring him dead in the eye with a calm expression. Thor’s tensed muscles relaxed under her gaze as he moved his hand to pull hers away. 

“Loki can come back with us.” Jane allowed. Darcy’s head whipped around to glare at Jane.

“No. No he can _not._ My house too. And I say _no.”_ She shrieked. One of Loki’s hands came up shakily to cover his ear and he glared painfully at the girl with the ear piercing volume. 

“I am sorry to have to go against your wishes, Lady Darcy, but I must get my brother somewhere safe. I _will_ explain.” He boomed apologetically as he picked Jane and himself up off the floor. Jane clung to his hand until he slid out of her grasp, reaching down for his brother. 

“Do not touch me!” he shouted weakly, shrinking away from the blonde god’s outstretched hand. 

“Loki…” Thor sighed exhaustedly. Darcy groaned, stomping closer to the two gods. 

“Look, just a suggestion but I think you should _put up and shut up._ Because from what I see, he saved you.” She grumbled, narrowing her eyes menacingly. 

“I listen to no mortal!” he replied angrily. 

“And I chose today of all days to forget my taser.” She pouted, turning away from the stubborn man. Loki’s head fell back and his teeth gritted in pain, cutting off his biting reply to the irritating human girl. 

“Do what you must.” He allowed, squeezing his emerald green eyes closed. Thor slipped one abnormally muscled arm under Loki’s knees and the other behind his back. The black haired god’s eyes flashed open in a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and pain that had flared to an unbearable point at Thor’s touch. But he stood his ground and kept silent, if only to retain whatever pride he had managed to hold onto. 

Thor paused in front of the back of the van his face had become so acquainted with, staring expectantly at the girls. 

“Oh. Oh!” Jane realized, lurching forward to pull open the back door. Thor gently laid Loki down on the floor of the van, wincing when the pain in his brother’s eyes skyrocketed. 

“For the love of-” he cried, throwing his head back in gut wrenching pain. The hidden plea for reprieve in his tone caused shivers to run through Jane and Darcy. Thor’s countenance darkened as he reached around Jane to slam the back door shut, waving Jane around to the driver’s seat. 

Jane scrambled into the seat, turning the keys in the ignition. Darcy flung open the passenger seat but was immediately stopped with a glare from Jane. The glare intensified until Darcy backed away, making room for the god of thunder to steal her seat. 

“Replaced.” She coughed under her breath, tossing a heated stare over her shoulder. “So I have to sit with Liar-Liar-Green-and-Gold-cape-on-fire back there?” she whined, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. 

“Darcy.” Jane sighed in exasperation. 

“Ok, ok.” Darcy huffed in compliance.

Throughout the ten minute ride, which could arguably be considered the longest ten minutes of Darcy’s life, she had attempted to join Jane and Thor’s conversation multiple times by scooting up in her seat and poking her head between the two. One look from Jane sent Darcy slinking back into her corner beside the writhing god. 

The silence that had fallen over the car was only punctured by the soft murmurs of the two forbidden lovebirds in the front, and the agonized god in the back. Each time Jane drove over something that caused the car to lurch, Loki’s cries became more and more audible. 

“The skills with which you steer this vehicle are absolutely appalling, you incompetent mortal.” Loki panted contemptuously. Darcy rolled her eyes and Jane’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

“Loki.” Thor warned loudly. Loki hissed through his gritted teeth, sounding like something akin to a snake. 

“We’re here.” Jane interrupted. This time it was Darcy who flew out of the car without hesitation. “Get him inside.” She murmured, biting her lip as she stared at her completely exhausted looking boyfriend. Thor nodded once, his outgrown blonde hair spilling down in front of his face as he climbed out of the car. 

“Try to keep your cries to a minimum volume, brother; I will be as gentle as I can.” Thor sighed tiredly. Loki’s eyes flashed. 

“I received beatings at the hand of Calder! I was tortured by Haldane under the orders of my own father! I fell from the Bifrost and you believe-!” he ranted angrily, breathing heavily with the increasing weight weighing down on his chest. 

“I remember, Loki! How could you think I would not? Can you conjure up any other intention for my betraying father?” Thor spat angrily, glaring menacingly at his brother. Loki remained silent. “Brace yourself.” The blonde muttered warningly as he slid Loki out of the van. Loki bit his tongue in a desperate attempt to keep quiet as every movement pulled at every broken bone, every abused limb and ligament. But as Thor suddenly stumbled under the suddenly dead weight of his brother, dropping Loki to the ground, the dark haired god collapsed into a shaking ball of tormented agony. Darcy and Jane shot forward, Jane to Thor and Darcy to the reluctantly weeping liar. 

Jane crouched below Thor’s doubled form, shadowed by his wide heaving chest. Her hands locked around his neck and her thumbs caressed his cheeks, compelling him to meet her gaze. His apologetic eyes followed his own hand as he brought it to his right shoulder. Jane moved to replace his pressure with hers, only to jerk her hand away, covered in blood. She gasped, standing to help him into an upright position. 

Darcy had lowered to her knees, wary of the damage the red dirt would do to her new white sweatpants. Her hands hovered uselessly over Loki’s body as he groaned weakly, unsure of what she should or could do. 

“Don’t touch me.” He growled, turning his head away from Darcy to hide what she had already seen; beautiful green eyes, watering in response to the peaking pain. 

“You should probably put some pressure on that…” she nodded towards the deep gash in his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you bleeding out.” She muttered uselessly. 

“ _I cannot die, you petulant child.”_ He snarled.

“Jeez dude. Take a chill.” She chastised, raising her hands in surrender. 

“I am not familiar with that phrase.” He wheezed, realizing that the annoying girl was proving as a sufficient distraction. 

“It means calm down.” She explained. 

“Darcy!” she heard Jane shout in panic. The bespectacled girl’s head whipped around to find her friend leading curled over Thor to the house. “Take care of Loki.” The request was more a warning order, a dare for Darcy to disobey than anything else. Loki scowled. Darcy reached for the god of lies with an exasperated sigh. 

He caught her hand in a bone crushing grip, breathing labored again since he had shifted his position. 

“Not yet.” He nearly begged, staring up at her with moon lit jade eyes. Darcy hesitated until she saw the fear lurking behind his façade. He was tired and afraid of the excruciating pain and Darcy couldn’t help the sympathy that filled her as she nodded. He closed his eyes and let his raised arm fall weakly, screeching in pain when it landed on his broken ribcage. His cries echoed softly in his throat even after Darcy had gripped his wrist gently from where he was still clasping her hand, and moved it off of his chest. 

“Hey,” she murmured. “Hey, it’s ok.” She didn’t allow herself to consider how he would react to being comforted by a mortal. Didn’t allow herself to wonder why she was comforting a murderer in the first place. Didn’t really even think as she reached out to brush his jet black bangs out of his eyes. But she didn’t regret it as he quieted, eyes closing. The only indication of his discomfort now being his heavy breathing. She wondered briefly how his skin could be so warm to the touch despite his frozen blood but ignored it in the end, settling back in the dirt with her hand tracking through the god’s hair, a singled question repeating itself in her head. 

_Why was she doing this?_

Darcy was doing her best to refrain from flexing her numb fingers; Loki had finally managed to get his pained breathing under control but his crushing grip on her hand hadn’t slackened in the slightest and her hand had lost all feeling, slowly turning white. She coughed a little and one of his eyes cracked open and he glanced at her screwed up eyes. His white fingers suddenly released her hand, and Darcy blew out a breath, shaking out her hand. 

“My apologies.”  He breathed quietly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She brushed it off, working to massage feeling back into her palm. “You ready to get inside?” she questioned, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, contemplating how he would react. She had quickly learned that he was unpredictable in his responses. One sharp nod set the fire streaming throughout his body again. 

“As I’ll ever be.”  He choked. He had honestly tried to be polite but the strain that the pain was putting on his body forced the reply past his teeth, giving it a disrespectful tone. Darcy nodded. 

“You can call me Darcy, you know.” She grunted as she pushed herself out of the dirt. 

“Darcy?” he repeated, gasping between staggered breaths. He hadn’t had enough energy to deny the offered distraction. 

“Darcy Lewis, actually. At your service.” She joked, as she prepared to heave him into an upright position. 

“I believe I’m at your mercy, am I not, Miss Lewis?” he corrected quietly, nodding for her to take his hands. 

“You’re the god.” She shrugged, rocking back on her heels to pull him forward. She scrambled closer to him, throwing her hand over his mouth to muffle the scream of pain that would undoubtedly call unwanted attention. The god, who was obviously new to showing weakness but in the face of such pain couldn’t bring himself to care, leaned into the mortal’s hand letting his cry die out in her palm. Darcy gently let her arm curl around his back, barely even touching the fluttering fabric of his cape while he regained his shaky composure. “Can’t you just do some voo-doo and transport yourself inside?” she asked impatiently, hoping to distract him with her ignorance. 

“My weakened state is not capable of such feats.” He replied after a moment, gratefully accepting her attempt. 

“Well that blows.” She huffed, scooting around and sliding her arms under his. 

“Blows?” he rose an eyebrow, choosing not to think about the pain that would come with a weak mortal dragging his broken body over rocks and dirt. “I fail to see how the properties of wind relate to my inability to perform magic.” 

_3…2…1…_

Darcy counted down in her head before she lifted him, grunting under the weight of his armor and muscle. 

“Blows; meaning unfortunate, a setback, a disappointment.” She rattled off. Loki saw black spots in his vision when she hauled him up as the pain hit it’s all time worst. The trickster’s energy dissipated with the draining agony, giving him no strength to even cry out. Darcy bit her lip and fluidly ducked under what she had soon realized was the less injured of his arms. 

“I see.” He muttered so quietly that Darcy hardly heard him even in the dead silence of early morning in Puente Antigo. 

Then she stumbled, her grip tightening instinctively around him. Loki inhaled sharply before he promptly blacked out – his body had finally, _finally_ had enough. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Darcy groaned under his suddenly dead weight. She shifted him under her arm, forcing one foot in front of the other, slowly but surely dragging him into the house. 

Once she had managed to pull him over the threshold, around the glass coffee table, skillfully avoiding the patterned rug that seemed to be just waiting to trip her, and succeeded in not knocking his already impaired being into the edge of the chair, she lowered him as gently as she was capable onto the cushions of the navy blue couch. With the intent of obtaining the first aid kit, she shuffled into the bathroom only to gag at the smell and sight of blood that seemed to permeate the hallway once she’d opened the door. She held her breath, gathering the scattered items of the first aid kit into her arms, hurrying out as quickly as she could. As she walked back towards their second resident god, she remembered his fever and paused in the kitchen to wet a folded towel, slinging over her shoulder once she had with little regard for the wellbeing of her shirt. 

Darcy dragged the coffee table closer and let the first aid kit fall to the floor, perching herself on the edge of the glass counter top. With a yawn she smoothed the towel over his forehead in a halfhearted attempt to curb his mounting fever. It would do little good she knew but she wasn’t a doctor. She had no idea what she was doing and she couldn’t even begin until he woke. Propping her elbow on her knee, she cupped her chin with her palm, staring at the hardly ever peaceful seeming god of lies. 

His unblemished face seemed even more beautiful without his trademark sneer. Darcy wasn’t as daft as she made herself out to be. She didn’t deny that Thor was gorgeous and she wasn’t about to deny the same for Loki. His sweat-soaked, recently hacked short, jet black hair clung to his pale forehead, framing his face even more. His lips which usually exhibited a vindictive smirk rested in a thin line pressed tightly together against the pain that his twitching suggested he still felt in his unconscious state. 

Darcy’s blinking slowed to a point where she had started to doubt her ability to keep them open much longer when she felt her cheek slipping from her hand. 

Loki when mercilessly dragged into consciousness again, gasping as the pain which had been diminished during his black out slammed into him without warning, startling the half asleep girl at his side. Momentarily, the prospect of her remaining with him while he slept genuinely diverted his attention and not just because of the burning need to escape the pain but because no one apart from his mother had ever _stayed_ with him. 

“How’re you feeling, Mischief?” she yawned. Guilt stabbed the god of lies in the chest, unwarranted, before he could stop the unwanted emotion. He didn’t feel guilt. Especially not towards a meager mortal. 

_She is exhausted,_ the diminutive yet caring part of his brain argued, _because of you. Tell her your fine. Tell her to go to bed._ He shoved away the compassionate thoughts, locking them away to be analyzed later. 

“I feel as though I have gone a round with an angry Bilgesnipe.” He spat. 

“A what?” she cocked her head dumbly. 

“Bilgesnipe…is a monster…which we have…on Asgard.” He explained quietly, closing his eyes. 

“Got it.” Darcy hummed. “Uh, so, hate to break it to you dude, but we’ve got some stuff to deal with.” She mumbled, gesturing vaguely over the length of his body. 

“I expected as much, mortal.” He grumbled rudely. Darcy rolled her eyes. 

“Back to that are we?” she scoffed, taking his arm to cradle in her lap. 

“My apologies, _Lady Darcy.”_ He corrected, slamming his eyes shut for the second time. 

“No ‘lady’, just Darcy. I am the farthest thing from a lady that Ear-” she cleared her throat as she set about cleaning the gashes in his arm. “-Midgard has to offer.” She corrected, tightening her grip on his wrist when he tried to flinch away from the stinging she was inflicting. 

“Alright. Darcy then.” He conceded. 

Darcy carried on rubbing away the smeared blood, blinking the urge to sleep out of her eyes. She met Loki’s eyes on occasion, only to find him already staring at her curiously. She couldn’t help but consider whether he was planning her demise or something else entirely. 

Loki, in fact, was not planning how best to dispose of the surprisingly… _pleasant_ mortal. That fact in and of its self should have made him wonder just how high his fever had really gotten. But it didn’t. The pain had drained him of virtually all vitality, hardly leaving enough for the god to even bother caring about his new found interest in this particular mortal. He found himself studying her, intently memorizing each faucet of her features. ‘ _Distraction’_ was the only explanation he offered the raging part of his mind. Brunette waves framed her face, the darkness of her hair somehow setting off her eyes which he had duly noted were their own unique shade of bright blue. His eyes moved on, almost immediately stopped short by her lips. Full, almost heart-shaped lips, that never seemed to close or cease their talking. 

Darcy had been growing steadily more and more uncomfortable under Loki’s scrutinizing stare. His eyes had spent the majority of the last twenty minutes roving over her face, but surprisingly never moving lower than that. She had cleaned up his arms to the best of her ability and carefully wrapped the more injured of his wrists, every part of his body that was left uncovered by his green and gold tunic. She cleared her throat after a few minutes of stoically letting him analyze her, drawing his attention in the least painful way she could think of. 

“Yes?” he acknowledged wearily, blinking up at her lazily. 

“Take your clothes off.” She ordered forwardly. 

“I beg your pardon?” he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Darcy sighed in annoyance.

“Clothes. Off.” She repeated. “I have to get a look at the rest of your injuries.” She explained, pushing her hair back and out of her eyes. Loki hesitated, the same latent fear filling his eyes that proved to Darcy just how much he _hurt_. “Sorry.” She glanced away. 

“Your apologies are unnecessary.” He replied, easing a deep breath into his chest. 

“You can ask for help, you know.” She noted as she watched him struggle to sit up. 

“I do not require help from a mortal.” He shot back angrily. Darcy rolled her eyes at his dramatics and made a show of leaning back to watch. “Kærligheten til alle far regler!” he cried through gritted teeth, his arm flying up to brace his chest as he pushed himself upright. 

“I offered.” She defended, sympathy clouding the intended snark. His burning green eyes flashed to hers impatiently. His intact arm moved from his chest to unbutton the clasps holding his cloak together at the front. 

Darcy blinked. 

She blinked again. 

Her jaw dropped in sync with the god’s shirt and again, she blinked. 

A low whistle blew past her teeth and Loki smirked. Women had gawked at him before but none had been as impressed with his physique as this one mortal girl was. Especially those who had ever laid eyes on his brother before. And he knew for a fact that Darcy had. He had seen it in her eyes when she had first seen them after they had landed. For a reason that he had no desire to identify, this realization made her awe all that much more…intriguing.  His breathing faltered as he did his best to straighten his posture so that she could get a better look at the black and purple bruises peppering his skin, undoubtedly covering up more than a few broken ribs. She motioned for him to lean forward, and she pulled his bare chest against her shoulder, forcing him to brace himself against shoulder with a groan. 

“Quick question,” she drawled. “What’s the shiny stuff in your back?” she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Well, taking into consideration the excruciating pain its causing, I’m going to rightfully assume its shards of uru.” He replied tightly. 

“Oo-ra-what now?” she replied dryly. 

“Uru. An ore which we have on Asgard. It’s what Thor’s hammer, Odin’s spear, Calder’s staff, and essentially all other weapons on Asgard, are constructed from.” He explained nonchalantly. “Its commonly found on Niflheim and is therefore not a Aesir mineral. Hence, the reaction my body is showing to it.” 

“Calder… As in-” she realized softly. 

“Yes. As in the man in charge of my punishment.” He confirmed darkly. 

“Oh.” She muttered. “Well, um, I should probably get it out.” She stuttered. He nodded sharply against her shoulder. 

She reached behind her and set a metal petri dish on the couch’s back rest, hesitantly testing the weight of the tweezers in her small and slightly shaking fingers. 

“This might hurt.” She warned carefully, eyeing him nervously. 

“I assure you, I have had worse, Darcy.” He replied easily. She averted her gaze and clenched her fists around the metal tool to still the shaking. “I trust in your abilities. You’ve done well.” Darcy stared blankly, surprise leaking into her blue eyes. “Thus far.” He added rudely. She nodded sardonically, smirking. 

“Lean forward, Trix.” She demanded, stifling a yawn behind her hand. He stiffly leaned against her shoulder, shutting his eyes against the impending pain. 

“I am unversed in that term.” He punctuated the statement with a whimper stifled in Darcy’s shoulder as she dug the tweezers in his back. 

“It’s the name of a rabbit that’s kinda like a symbol for this breakfast food.”  She muttered into his ear. 

“Why…would breakfast…need a… _symbol? Valhalla.”_ He groaned, fingers clenching painfully into Darcy’s arm. She yelped.

“To get kids to buy the product.” She continued as she dug pieces of metal out of his back. 

They went on like that until each shard of uru was removed and dropped into the metal dish with a twang. She taped gauze over the deepest gouges and helped him lean back against the arm rest. She cleared the contents of the first aid kit out of the immediate area, and knelt down beside the couch. Loki watched her eyelids flutter, guilt piercing his heart again. 

“You should sleep, Miss Lewis.” He prompted. 

“Darcy.” She yawned. “Just…just Darcy.” She pillowed her head on her arms that were folded on the couch cushions and fell asleep almost immediately. Loki’s lips twitched upwards in the beginning of a smile before he wiped all traces off of his face. 

What trickery was this mortal using against him that could possess him to feel something, if it were anything which he was adamantly refusing to admit, for her. He had become acquainted with this woman less than three hours ago and she was already making her way under his skin. 

His mind was more advanced than many, even by Asgardian standards and he couldn’t rap his head around it, nor could he come up with a solution. 

Thor and Jane staggered into the living room, Thor’s muscled arm thrown over his small girlfriend’s shoulder only for both of them to stop short at the sight of Darcy using a shirtless Loki’s arm as a pillow. 

“I suppose I can explain the circumstances after they have gotten a sufficient amount of rest.” Thor hedged, looking down at Jane. She giggled quietly and then stopped abruptly. 

“He is not allowed anywhere near her.” Jane snarled suddenly.

“Agreed.” Thor laughed his booming laugh and led his woman back to the bedroom they had just emerged from. 

“So… not to be _rude_ or anything, but why are you guys here?” Darcy covered her mouth as she yawned. 

“I believe this has been delayed long enough, and you both deserve an answer.” Thor sighed. Loki rolled his eyes; _dramatics._ “Upon our return to earth, Loki was, as expected taken into custody until his hearing.” He started, eyes cast downwards. “He was imprisoned for one week before a decision was made. He was to face Asgardian _justice,_ ” Thor spat the word contemptuously. “through torture. The all-father believed that pain was the only way to make Loki see what he had done was wrong. Within nine days of our return, my brother was chained to the wall in Calder’s quarters and beaten at my father’s command.” He took a deep breath and Loki tensed. “Calder is a distant descendent of Skadi, the goddess of pain. He fled as a child to escape his mother’s constant wrath and upon pleading his case to Odin, was accepted into Asgard. When Loki refused to apologize despite Calder doing his worst,” both brother’s shuddered and Loki curled in on himself, if only slightly. “Calder called in a favor. Haldane, Calder’s more powerful, older brother was more than willing to join in the act of tormenting my brother for the price of nothing less than a home in Asgard. Haldane was stronger than even myself and used his strengths and powers against Loki. My brother was rendered unconscious within mere minutes of the first round with Haldane. I was no longer able to stand by and watch as our own father encouraged this treatment of his own son. So I planned to escape to Midgard with Loki. I was engaged in battle with Calder, who at the time was guarding Loki…” 

“Is that how you got hurt?” Darcy asked softly. Thor nodded gravely. 

“I escaped with Loki and convinced Heimdall to help us. He tried to explain that it was not in his power to transport us, though I knew him to be lying. Under father’s orders no doubt. I pleaded with him and eventually convinced him to let us pass. I hoped that you, Jane, and Lady Darcy would be willing to accommodate us. If we are any inconvenience, we will leave at once.” The thunder god finished, locking eyes with both women. 

“Whoa.” Darcy whispered in shock. “I’m good with Thunder and Mischief staying, if you are?” she shrugged at Jane. The older girl smiled gratefully. “On one condition.” She added. 

“And what would that be?” Loki asked dryly. 

“I get to see mew-mew and you do your lightning-storm-thing again.” She grinned impishly. 

“What is a _mew-mew?_ ” Loki asked warily. 

“She refers to Mjolnir.” Thor explained. Loki nodded understandingly. “I accept your terms.” He winked. “Thank you, Lady Darcy.” He added sincerely. 

“Good, now that’s settled. I have to tell SHIELD you’re back.” Jane grumbled. Loki shot up on the couch faster than was strictly healthy for his injuries. The small sob of pain that tore from his throat confirmed was Darcy expected to happen. 

“You cannot.” He protested once he’d gotten his breathing under control. 

“I won’t tell them you’re here.” Jane waved him off. “You should come, Thor. It will soften Fury and Coulson up.” She grumbled as she got up from the couch. 

“Can I go?” Darcy asked halfheartedly. 

“Coulson hates you.” Her friend deadpanned. “And someone needs to watched Loki.” She continued. “Ready to go?” she asked Thor over her shoulder. He nodded and got up to follow his girlfriend. “We’ll be back soon. Behave.” She glared, slamming the door behind her. 

“Yes mom!” Darcy shouted sarcastically at the closed door. 

“So, what do you want to…?” she asked started to ask Loki with her back to him, only to turn around and find the couch vacant. “Crap.” She groaned. “I turn my back for five seconds.” She broke into a tired run towards her hallway, turning into her room. 

“What are these?” an almost British voice asked curiously. Darcy skidded to a stop and breathed a sigh of relief, slapping the god’s shoulder. 

“They’re movies. Like plays on tv, kind of.” She explained, nodding to the shelf of movies that Loki was analyzing. “Can you try _not_ to disappear on me, every time I turn around?” she snarled. He tipped his head apologetically. 

“Could we watch one of these _movies,_ while we await Thor and Jane’s return?” he asked innocently. 

“Sure.” She shrugged, picking one of the loose disks off of the shelf. She waved Loki over as she dropped down onto her unmade bed, pushing the movie into the disk drive of her laptop. Loki stiffly lowered himself onto the untidy mass of sheets, and leaned against the headboard while Darcy queued up Beauty and the Beast. She balanced the laptop on a pillow between them, moving to recline against the wall as the movie started. Loki stole occasional glances at the peculiar brunette, though she didn’t seem notice as she was so engrossed in the animated film he had asked to watch. Her half lidded eyes reflected the show and her lips had twitched up in a seemingly permanent almost-smile. 

About an hour into the movie when Loki was finally paying attention, Darcy’s head lolled to the side. The god of trickery leaned sideways to support her, letting the songs from the screen drift to the back of his mind. She was terribly difficult to get along with, but he had a feeling that’s why he enjoyed her company so much. Loki was honest enough with himself, even for a god of lies, to admit that he was almost…attracted to her. It was terrifying to realize that he was possibly developing feelings for a mortal. He had been involved with goddesses, Aesir maids and demi-gods before, but not once had he even begun to have legitimate feelings for anyone. 

He had no intention to start now. 

Loki had every intention to get out of the bed and move to the couch. Every intention in the world. But he couldn’t bring himself to move for whatever reason. 

_Magic._

The illogical answer came to him easily. 

_She is a mortal, she does not possess those powers._

The rational part of his brain argued. He was growing weak. Whether or not it was only for this human, he wasn’t sure. 

Loki wasn’t healing. His wounds were barely even fading. His broken bones were healing at human pace, but the gashes he had insisted only needed to be wrapped had been bleeding sluggishly since the accident. He should’ve been healed by sun up. But he wasn’t. 

“Howzit comin Green and Gold?” Darcy asked blankly from the other side of the bathroom door keeping her out. 

“I’m perfectly capable, human. I don’t need your help.” He spat for the thousandth time in the last four days. 

“You’re bleeding out on my bathroom floor, stupid. I’m the only one here. Open the freakin door.” Darcy huffed indignantly. Loki sighed, moving his blood smeared hand away from his abdomen and flicking his wrist. The locked clicked and the door swung open revealing a peeved looking mortal in the doorway. “Smart move.” She sneered, glaring down at him. He winced from his seat on the floor against the edge of the bath tub and her glare softened. The brunette knelt at the god’s side _again_ , and pried his hands away, efficiently transferring the blood to her hands as she fingered over the inflamed skin around the gash in his side. “You probably need stitches.” She muttered detachedly. 

“Well then,” Loki responded expectantly. 

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa _whoa_. No.” Darcy held her hands up in surrender with wide eyes. “Yeah no, I didn’t mean _me.”_ She pushed her hair back and grimaced when she felt blood brush across her forehead. 

“And why not, Miss Darcy?” he asked quietly. 

“ _Loki._ ” She gasped incredulously, throwing her hands up. “I’m not…qualified!” she argued frantically. He leant forward until his lips were hovering near her ear and his chest was pressed up against her shoulder. 

“Or are you just afraid of blood, Darcy?” he whispered. She shivered. 

“I’ve been cleaning you up since you got here. It’s not the blood.” She scoffed. 

“What then?” he hissed in her ear. “You can’t hurt me human.” 

“I hate you, mischief.” She coughed hoarsely. 

“You should.” He responded quietly. 

“Not because of…Oh shut up and sit still. I’ll be back.” Darcy pushed off the floor only to be pulled back down to the floor. “What?” she asked impatiently. “What are you…?” he moved his hand above her forehead, and she looked quickly in the mirror to see her face clean of blood. “You’re annoying.” 

“So I’ve been informed.” He laughed lowly then shoed her out. Darcy rolled her eyes and almost ran into Thor as she turned out of the bathroom. 

“Lady Darcy.” He tipped his head. “How is my brother?” he asked stiffly. 

“Python’s still not healing.” She shrugged. Thor’s forehead crinkled in concern. 

“About that…” Jane said, materializing from behind Thor. “I did some research and there’s some myths as to why a god wouldn’t heal.” Jane hedged. 

“You can go nerd out about that with Thunder-head and I’m going to go stitch up the hole in Snape’s side.” 

“Python? Snape?” Thor cocked his head to the side in total confusion. 

“A python is a snake, and Snape is a teacher from a book about witches and wizards….Oh never mind, honey.” Jane laughed, patting Thor’s arm at his frustrated look, stretching up on her tip toes to kiss him. Darcy shook her head as she walked away, into the rarely entered office for her ten year old sewing kit. 

“Took you long enough.” Loki growled as she slipped in and shut the door behind her. 

“I’m doing this for you Half-blood.” She shot back. She threaded the needle and glared a hole into her shaking hand. She hesitated and bit her lip in contemplation. “Lie down.” She instructed. Loki obeyed surprisingly. “You ready?” she asked. 

“You are incapable of hurting me.” He reminded. 

“No?” she asked sarcastically. 

“No.” he confirmed. He grunted as she slipped the needle through the blood soggy skin. “Do you intend to explain the meaning behind referring to me as Half-blood?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“You mean to tell me that you’ve never read Harry Potter?” she gasped sardonically, keeping her focus on keeping the needle steady. One green eye opened to glare halfheartedly at the mortal’s judgment. 

“No, Miss Darcy, I haven’t. My childhood was spent reading up on the most successful battle tactics, poetry and spells.” He growled under his breath. 

“Sucks for you, mischief.” She responded, tying off the last stitch. 

“Thank you.” He exhaled in reply. “Now out while I dress.” He ordered in what Darcy had named his Princey voice. She mostly called it that to bug him to death…figuratively of course. 

“Whatever.” She moved towards the door. 

“Darcy.” He called. “Thank you.” She nodded and left him alone, walking done the hallway pausing as she passed the office. 

“So my brother is suddenly incapable of healing because…of Lady Lewis?” she heard Thor ask slowly. Darcy flattened against the wall and listened with her ear pressed up to the thin plaster wall.

“Shhh!” Jane hissed. “Essentially, yes. Did you and Loki ever encounter a sorceress named…” Jane hesitated. 

“Einmyria.” Thor pronounced for her, tone bleeding contempt. “She was a novice sorceress, infatuated with Loki as long as I could remember. She threatened Asgard, not long before New Mexico. Loki and myself were sent to apprehend her. She separated us and took us into custody. Loki refused to tell me what transpired while we were apart.” He told her. 

“Yeah, well I think I know what happened.” She responded tightly. “She was mortal, yes?” she asked for confirmation. Darcy assumed Thor nodded. “Right, well, mythology has it that Einmyria was convinced she and Loki were meant to be. She was terrified that she would die and he would live on, so Einmyria cast a spell on him and basically… when he laid eyes on the girl he was supposedly meant to be with, he would slowly lose his immortality. Einmyria believed that girl was her. She wasn’t and you escaped with him.” 

“And Lady Darcy is…” Thor realized. “Oh Valhalla, no.” he growled. 

“Exactly.” Jane snapped. 

Darcy turned away from the office door, breathing coming heavier with growing anxiety. She looked up and came face to face with the God of Lies himself. 

“Loki,” she realized quietly. His stare hardened and he lunged forward, taking her hand roughly in his and pulling her away from the office. He pushed her ahead of him into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and pacing forward until Darcy was pinned against the wall. “Loki, I…I didn’t know. I swear.” She defended automatically. 

“I know you didn’t.” he growled, bracing his forearms on either side of her head. Darcy swallowed thickly, forcing her eyes to hold his stare and not wander towards his still bare chest. “That doesn’t change the fact that _you_ are literally going to be the death of me, mortal.” He muttered lowly, menacingly. 

“I seriously doubt that you and I were ‘ _meant to be’_ , Green and Gold.” She scoffed, choking back her anxiety and putting on an unimpressed mask. 

“Disbelieving or not, Miss Lewis, I’m losing my immortality. Because of you.” He snarled. 

“What are you going to do about it Loki! Kill me?” she shouted angrily, throwing her arms in the air and shoving him in the chest to no avail. 

“If that’s what it takes.” He hissed back. Darcy stopped short and froze, fear rapidly pooling in her blue eyes. 

“The witch-chick was an idiot.” She whispered, voice steady, surprising herself. “I don’t know how she could _ever_ love a murderer like you.” She countered, ignoring the pain that sliced through the god’s eyes. “You have three seconds to get out of my room before I scream.” She warned, leveling his weakening glare with hers. “And stay away from me.” She added before he could disappear. 

“That won’t be a problem.” He seethed, slamming her door shut with enough force to send the photo next to it crashing to the floor. Darcy’s knees gave out in that instant and she collapsed to the floor. She replayed the conversation over and over until the realization that she had basically just received a death threat. From Loki. God of Lies and Mischief. Who murdered hundreds of people. _She was going to die._

_***_

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._

For the first time since New Mexico, Loki Laufeyson felt like crying. It was a horribly uncomfortable and unusual feeling but he supposed he deserved that. He had threatened to murder a mortal. A human who had done nothing since he’d arrived but take care of him and do her best to heal him. And he had suggested _killing her_ as a solution to a problem that she couldn’t help. It was low, even for him. He rounded the corner and fell back against the wall, slamming his head into the plaster. He let himself wallow in self-hatred until he had cooled off enough to think about the things that had been said. More specifically the things he’d said to _her._

Loki found himself wondering if it would have affected him the same way if he’d been talking to any other mortal. All his emotions were magnified around her. It was terrifying and annoying. More so than she herself was. Though, as of now, she wanted nothing to do with him. And wherever his sudden understanding had come from, he couldn’t blame her. 

“Brother?” Thor’s concerned voice interrupted his self-deprecating train of thought. 

“Yes, Thor?” Loki asked impatiently. 

“Are you…? You heard.” Thor sighed. 

“Not me alone. Darcy as well. You aren’t exactly quiet.” Loki grumbled. 

“I am sorry.” Thor murmured. “Is Lady Darcy alright?” he asked. 

“You may want to find out for yourself. I’ve been banned from her presence.” Loki replied contemptuously. 

“What have you…?” the blonde began. 

“Thor!” Loki snapped. Thor nodded, backing away without a word. 

Loki let his head tip back against the wall once Thor was out of sight, hardly bothering to readjust his position on the floor and ignoring the way it made every injury of his sting. 

_***_

“Open the door Darce.” Jane shouted, rapping her fist against the door. Suddenly, the door swung open revealing her shaken looking best friend. “What happened?” she asked forcefully. 

“You! You just had to go and research why…” she trailed off and stalked away. “Why couldn’t you just leave it _alone_ for once in your life! I told you not to let a murderer in our house. But ‘no’, because you never listen to me! Never, Jane. This time, I was right. And because of you and your lightning-rod of a boyfriend, he’s going to kill me!” Darcy ranted angrily. 

“Wait. Darce, calm down. Why would he… Oh, Darcy. You heard, didn’t you?” Jane realized, taking the first step into the room. 

“So did our resident mass murderer.” She confirmed. 

“You weren’t supposed to.” Jane sighed. 

“Can you just leave me alone, Jane?” Darcy asked resignedly. Jane sighed again and walked towards the door. 

“Let me know if you need anything, Darcy.” Jane murmured, pausing for a reply that never came. 

Darcy waited till the door clicked shut before turning her music up as high as it would go and sliding under the green and gold embroidered covers to escape the nightmare closing in on her. 

It wasn’t long after she had fallen asleep that she felt someone shaking her hard enough to give her a headache. She furiously ripped the headphones away from her ears, her eyes flashing open, showing a blazing fire. 

“Kill me later, and I know you’re really mad at him, but he’s…just come downstairs Darcy.” Jane explained hurriedly. In the next breath she heard Thor shouting at Loki, and Darcy kicked off the covers, preceding Jane out the door. 

“Loki!” Darcy heard Thor yelling as she and Jane skidded into the living room where Loki had been moved and was currently convulsing on the carpeted floor, blood streaming from the sloppily stitched hole in his side. 

“What happened?” she shrieked in frustration, hurrying forward and yet again, kneeling beside the god. 

“I believe the thread in his skin tore.” Thor answered, unsure of his response. 

“Crap.” Darcy groaned. “Told you I wasn’t qualified, Green and Gold.” She whispered, even if he couldn’t hear her. “Why is he…?” she gestured helplessly to the tremors vibrating through him. Thor shook his head negatively. 

“I can’t answer that.” He replied apologetically. Darcy groaned and pushed down on Loki’s shoulders, the more he moved the more he bled. Without his immortality, Darcy assumed blood loss would do some damage. She assumed that if Thor’s megaphone bellowing hadn’t made a dent in Loki’s unconscious state, her voice wouldn’t either. So she focused all her energy on holding him still until he calmed down. 

_***_

_“Have you forgotten my promise?” The Other snarled._

_“How could I? With your constant reminding.” Loki responded irritably._

_“You are in no position to mock me.” The Other warned. “Where is the Tesseract?”_

_“I don’t have it.” Loki responded tiredly, déjà vu washing over him almost instantaneously._

_“ **Lies!”** The Other roared. _

_“It’s rather insulting, you know? To have everyone automatically assume I’m lying.” Loki replied, sounding bored if anything._

_“Do not play games with me. You have two days to bring me the Tesseract.” He hissed warningly._

_“Or what?” Loki growled back._

_“Or your mortal pays.” He shot back. Loki’s façade faltered when a shimmering image of Darcy kneeling over him, pinning him down with her trademark frustrated mask._

_“I have no feelings for **her.”** he spat convincingly. _

_“I was under the impression that the god of lies, would be able to lie better than this. Two days.” The Other repeated before as always, bringing his hand to  Loki’s face as a reminder of the pain that he could cause if he wasn’t obeyed._

Loki gasped as he came to, thrashing against the weight pressing down on him. He fought the urge to open his eyes, keeping them shut tightly against the pain and fear he didn’t want to acknowledge. 

“Whoa there, Green and Gold. It’s me.” Darcy chided. 

“I thought…I was instructed to stay away from you.” He asked quietly between gasping breaths. Darcy rolled her eyes. 

“This called for desperate measures. How’d you pull your stitches anyway?” she asked warily, working over his injuries for the millionth time. 

“I have no idea. I assume I reopened the wound while I was…unconscious.” He hedged. Darcy groaned and three layers of gauze over the skin. 

“I’m running out of options here, mischief.” She sighed. He blinked at her. “Anyway, try to keep still. Least till I can figure out what to do.” She muttered, pushing off the floor. Loki watched her walk away, remembering The Other’s warning. 

He told himself that the only reason he cared was that he wasn’t sure what affect Darcy dying would have on his dwindling immortality. Forced himself to believe it really. Any other explanation wasn’t possible. Was it?

Darcy had only been left alone for exactly eleven minutes when a timid knock sounded on her door. She rolled her eyes, ignoring it in hopes that the person would get the hint and leave.  

"Darcy. Please." The voice whispered from the other side of the door. Darcy's blood ran cold and she froze. "Darcy, please may I speak to you?" Loki asked again, almost sounding meek for lack of a better word. She walked towards the door, stopping in front of it and testing the handle to make sure it was still locked. 

"If this is some kind of trick so you can get me alone to murder me, I will Taser you until you see your Asgardian stars every time you close your eyes for the rest of your life." She warned blandly. 

"You have my word." He responded softly.

"I'm not sure what that’s worth when you're talking to the god of lies." She sighed as she twisted the handle and pulled the door open tentatively. Loki stood in her doorway one hand bracing himself against the doorframe and the other putting pressure on the bleeding cut. "What do you want Loki?" She asked warily, turning away from him and moving over to her cd shelf, pretending to reorganize the cases to at least appear nonchalant about the whole situation. 

"I came to...apologize." He almost groaned. What was happening to him? "For my irrational threats earlier today. That was unacceptable on my part and my intentions were never, at any point in time, to harm you in anyway." He finished. Good to know his silver tongue still worked in her presence while seemingly nothing else did. Darcy paused and turned to face him slowly. He was swaying on the spot and Darcy refused to let him faint and get blood on her carpet. She stalked towards him and Loki flinched away, expecting her to strike him. 

"I'm not going to hit you, Loki." She sighed. Loki towered above her, even slouching, and the arm he had used to keep himself upright hovered a good foot above her head. He had removed the makeshift splint supporting his broken arm with the argument that the breaks were old and had therefore healed faster since he had still had his immortality when _that_ particular injury had occured. Even then, Darcy had to be careful because she knew for a fact that it had to still be sore if nothing else. So as she stretched up to her full height, gently prying his hand away from its position clenched around the top of the door frame, she watched his face for any sign of omitted pain. When she saw none, she looped his muscled arm around her neck and led him slowly to her bed. He had grown even more pale in the last hour and that for the Jotun-turned-Aesir-god was an accomplishment. He fell back onto her bed, involuntarily curling into the warmth of the sheets. Darcy rolled her eyes skyward and sat beside him to test his temperature. 

"You're an idiot, mischief." She grumbled, pulling the layers and layers of blankets and sheets tighter around him. 

"Why exactly?" He asked. "This time." He clarified. 

"You're burning up." She answered. "Can't we take you to a doctor or something?" She asked helplessly, grudges forgotten. He shook his head vehemently. 

"No. The minute I leave this house, I become an easier target for him." He responded, forcing his eyes open. 

"Him? Him who?" Darcy asked. 

"He employed my help during the New York battle. We made a deal that at the end of it all, I would give him the Tesseract. I was taken into custody and moved to Asgard before I got the chance."

"Where's the Tesseract?" She asked innocently. He sighed, only to wince as it stretched the skin around the gaping hole in his abdomen. 

"I do not know." He replied easily. 

"You're lying." She glared skeptically. Loki made a noise of frustration. 

"Ok, _fine_ , Miss Lewis, I'm _lying_. Are you happy?" He hissed.

"Yup. So...where is it?" She asked again.

"I cannot tell you." He replied resignedly. 

"And why not?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"The Other...visited me while I was unconscious. He threatened me. With you." He murmured, tone bordering self-conscious. She raised one eyebrow in skepticism. 

“Seriously? And why’s that?” she asked, using forced amusement to mask her unrevealed fear. 

“He’s been…watching me…watching you…watching us…the way we…interact. The Other believes we are romantically involved.” He replied uneasily. Darcy had learned that lies came far easier to the god then the truth did. That was how she could always tell whether or not he was being honest. And if the way he was staring shiftily at anything and everything that _wasn’t_ her was anything to go by, he was being very honest. 

“But we aren’t. So he’s wrong and he can just go on his merry way and leave us alone.” Darcy hummed, almost sardonically. 

                “Darcy.” Loki sighed. “He does not work like that. He wants something from me, and he will stop at absolutely nothing to get it from me. He has leverage which makes him all the more dangerous.” 

                “Leverage? What leverage?” she asked ignorantly. 

                “For the love of Odin.” He growled as he rolled his eyes. “ _You, Darcy!_ You.” He shouted, defeated. Darcy’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she blinked down at the dark haired god of trickery. 

                “I thought…” she started. “Look, mischief, I think you need to…” she started, pushing gently on his chest to lie him down again. 

                “I still refuse to take orders from a mortal.” He spat as he sat up. “I am perfectly aware of what I am saying and I mean it Darcy.” He insisted. “I do not know how, why, when or what could possibly draw me to you…”

                “Thanks.” She interjected sarcastically. 

                “But I am.” He continued. “And because of that, you are in danger. For that, I am truly sorry.” He concluded. “I have no plan, except to keep you out of The Other’s reach.” He murmured sleepily. She pushed him down, gentler this time so he felt less bossed around and complied without really realizing he was doing so. Or so she hoped. “I can’t…” he started again, blinking sluggishly. Darcy acted on impulse. The only way she could think of at that moment to quiet his fevered ramblings. She realized she would possibly have to pay for it later, depending on whether or not he meant what he was saying. Scarily enough for her, she found herself hoping he did. But she refused to acknowledge that part as she leaned in and kissed him. Hard. Effectively shutting him up, and stunning him at first until he began to kiss back. Slowly his lips started to move with hers, awkwardly at first with her position leaning over him, then he shifted into a somewhat upright position so that they were at a more similar height. She jumped at his ice cold touch through the fabric of her loose violet top, and pulled away reluctantly. 

                “Loki.” She chided, easing her eyes open as she fought to steady her breathing. “Sleep. Now.” She ordered heatedly. 

                “I don’t take orders from a mortal.” He repeated. 

                “I don’t care Green and Gold, you’re hurt and I’m not going to be the reason you bleed out. Especially not in my bed. I just got these sheets and I’m rather fond of them.” She murmured in a mocking British accent. “Good night, Loki.” She added as he collapsed back in exhaustion. 

                “Good night, Miss Lewis.” 

                Loki turned his head in an attempt to evade the blinding light streaming in through the window, hiding his face in the curtain of brunette hair beside him. _Darcy._ Loki tilted his head away from hers as he realized who exactly he had fallen asleep with. It was interesting, watching her sleep now, in comparison to when they had first met. Then, he had been viewing her beauty from an objective point of view. Now, as he watched her slow breathing, and looked at her in _silence,_ he realized that she was unimaginably stunning. Even by Asgardian standards; full lips that half the goddesses would kill for. Silky waves of brunette air that always fell perfectly, even in sleep. Muddy eyes that could bring a better god to his knees. A figure that some Asgardian women only dreamt of having. And to top it off, wit and sarcasm that rivaled his. 

                Loki tentatively reached forward and ran his fingers through the strands of hair splayed out over the pillow. The god faintly remembered confessing his feelings for her, but only through a feverish haze. He found himself oddly glad his brain had been muddled. It was probable that he wouldn’t have had the audacity to admit it otherwise. Lying beside her now, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it though he knew he should’ve. 

                Secondly, the trickster recognized a different kind of heat engulfing his body that had nothing to do with the girl in his arms. He was still running a fever. Loki sighed and tilted his head against the top of hers. 

                “Loki?” Darcy murmured sleepily, recognizing the familiar gaze boring into her instantly. 

                “Mm?” he responded half-heartedly. 

                “You’re still hot.” She realized, frowning as she lifted her head off the pillow. He raised one eyebrow suggestively, eyes sparkling mischievously. “Well, in that sense too, mischief. But I _meant_ you’re still running a fever. Lie down?” she requested. The worry in her eyes as she stared at him had him complying without question. He watched as she pulled her hair back and pushed her glasses into her hair to keep her bangs back, sitting up to gain a better vantage point over him. She pushed the hem of the purple tee shirt up, gingerly lifting the fabric over the crude wrappings covering his injury. She reached over him to her bedside table, blindly opening the drawer and rifling around for the scissors she knew to be somewhere while holding his gaze to make sure his eyes didn’t wander anywhere she didn’t want them to. 

                Loki almost laughed as her glare practically dared him to try anything. Not that he would; any other girl and maybe. He would never even dream of disrespecting Darcy like that. She had earned his respect ten times over and he wanted her to trust him. 

                Darcy sat back on her heels and quickly cut away the bandaging she had done the day before. She gagged slightly, and swallowed thickly to keep herself from vomiting at the sight of his skin. It was so far past infected. 

                “Darcy, I need you to look at me and listen.” He said tightly, tilting her face up with a firm but gentle grip on her chin. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone until she met his eyes. “Do you trust me?” he asked softly. She nodded without hesitation. “Thanos and The Other _will_ find me. If I don’t think of something, they will take you as well. Darcy, I can _not_ live with myself if anything happens to you because of me. I can’t protect you in my current state, and my power is diminishing.” He shook his head deprecatingly. 

                “Because of me. Whatever you’re about to say, I’m not leaving you.” She cut him off. 

                “ _Darcy.”_ He snapped. “ _He will torture you.”_ He hissed. “I am not leaving you unprotected.” 

                “I can take care of myself, Loki. I’ve been doing it for a long time. I was in New York when you…” she fought, inhaling sharply in regret when hurt flashed in his eyes. “Loki.” She sighed, bringing both of her hands up to his face. “I didn’t mean…I mean, I was in Manhattan during the Battle. I was at a crosswalk with a group of people and we got caught in the crossfire when you were fighting that redhead chick. I can fend for myself. I don’t need you to protect me.” She murmured gently, moving one hand up his face and tangling her fingers in his hair. 

                “I know you don’t, love. But I need to protect you. I need to try.” He replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead. 

                “If you think I’ll let you lock me away like Rapunzel, and expect me to take some crap about how its for my own good, you don’t know me at all.” She shot back, smirking. 

                “Dear, dear Darcy. If you think I’ll leave you in danger, you are sadly mistaken.” He breathed in her ear, dragging his lips down her neck and along the curve of her shoulder. “Please, Darcy.” He murmured huskily. She shivered and before she could use the last of her resolve to deny, he kissed her, slowly and teasingly before pulling away, leaving the snarky sarcastic mortal dazed. 

                “You cheated.” She replied hoarsely. 

                “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He arched an eyebrow innocently. 

                “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” She grumbled. “What were you hoping I’d agree to?” she asked resignedly. 

                “My original plan was to go to Odin, and request protection for you in exchange for my surrender.” He flinched away from her burning glare. 

                “But you know that isn’t an option. Plan B?” she asked tightly, clenching her fists behind his back. 

                “Plan B…” he took a deep breath. “Is to leave you here in Thor’s protection, lead The Other away from Midgard then have Thor take you and Foster somewhere else in case he comes after you anyway.” Darcy inhaled shakily and lay down next to the god, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

                “No.” she said finally. 

                “No? Darcy, have I not explained how serious this is?” he asked furiously. 

                “You have explained. Many times. That doesn’t change the fact that I wouldn’t be able handle letting you go after him alone.” Darcy argued softly. 

                “You are not going with me.” He said with a perfected tone of finality. 

                “Try to stop me.” She said simply. 

                “I can’t. I will not use my magic against you. Whatever of it is left. But I’m begging you, do not follow me when I leave.” He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against her temple. His broken tone widened the fissure in her heart and she closed her eyes, questioning why she was giving into orders. She didn’t take orders from anybody. Especially not arrogant gods who attack her planet. Even if she loved said god. _Loved._ Had she really just admitted to loving him? She couldn’t possibly love him. She had barely known him for three months. 

                “I’m willing to compromise.” She muttered before she could change her mind. “I said I didn’t want you to go alone.” She recollected. He nodded. “If Thor goes with you, I’ll stay here.” Loki’s frown melted away like ice and he slammed his lips down on hers. 

                “Thank you.” He whispered.  She smiled. 

                “ _But.”_ Loki groaned; she was bloody terrifying when she had the upper hand. “You get to tell Hammer head and Jane about…this.” She gestured vaguely between the two of them. 

                “Did you truly just give _me,_ the god of ultimatums, an ultimatum?” he asked in impressed disbelief. 

                “Oh Honey, you’re only the god of lies, and you can’t even do that very well.” She pouted mockingly. 

                “Did you just call me ‘honey’?” he asked in amusement. 

                “I did. And I suggest you get over it.” She warned. She fell silent in the next breath and Loki watched her in concern. She never shut up, unless there was something wrong. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, quietly coaxing her to talk. “I could stitch it again, or just wrap it and hope for the best or I could cauterize it but…” she rambled. 

                “Darcy!” he interrupted. “What are you talking about?” he asked, completely lost. She gestured distractedly towards his side. “Ah.” He realized. “Well, what do you suggest in terms of resilience?” he asked calmly. 

                “Cauterizing it.” She answered immediately. “But it’s not exactly the most painless.” She added sarcastically. 

                “I assure you, I have had worse, Darcy.” He repeated the assurance from the first couple days of meeting her. 

                “Ok.” She allowed. “Hang tight. I’ll be right back.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed and hurried out of the room. Loki didn’t ask her to expound as he folded his hands over his chest and waited. 

                Darcy moved around the kitchen, taking the lighter and a knife out of the silverware drawer, a towel and a glass of water before walking to the bathroom and taking the first aid kit out of its cupboard for the third time since Loki had landed on Earth. 

                “Going somewhere?” Jane asked, leaning against the bathroom’s door frame. 

                “Loki wants me to try and cauterize his side.” She sighed. 

                “Why doesn’t he just go to the hospital?” Jane asked obliviously. 

                “Jane, it’s a long story. Just give us an hour and we’ll explain. Okay?” she answered vaguely. 

                “We? Darce, what’s going on?” Jane asked again. 

                “One hour.” Darcy promised, pushing past her best friend, leaving Jane shaking her head in in confusion as she watched her younger friend disappear into her room. 

                Darcy slid her arm around Loki’s waist, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it forward over his head then slipping it off his arms. The god watched guardedly as she lifted the peroxide and smiled sympathetically. He twitched at the sympathy, lips pursing in an attempt to not shut her out. He didn’t need her empathy but he needed her. He nodded, exhaling sharply and tensing imperceptibly as she brought the bottle closer to his chest. She held the towel under the wound, ready to catch the excess disinfectant. Darcy poured, steeling herself to keep going when Loki’s hand clenched around her forearm in a bruising grip, eyes shut tight to prevent the sounds of pain threatening to make him look weak in front of Darcy. She moved the towel up, setting the bottle down and shifting her arm to his back before pressing the towel against the laceration. His back arched in response and Darcy did her best to hold him steady. 

                She shifted the bottle to her carpeted floor and took Loki’s slightly shaking hand as she reached over and lifted the knife off of the flickering flame. Darcy slid her hand up his back, ignoring the repressed shiver and gripping the back of his neck. His hands twisted into the fabric of her shirt, only the tips of his fingers touching her bare skin. In the same breath, Darcy pulled him against her chest, caught his lips with hers and brought the knife to the tear. He let out a quiet, painfully strained moan and Darcy pulled away. 

                “Breathe.” She reminded. He dragged a ragged breath through his teeth and slumped against Darcy’s chest as she lifted the knife away. “Done.” She whispered. He nodded against her collar bone. 

                “Just one moment.” He gasped. Darcy chuckled. “Alright, I think we can go talk to them.” He relented. Darcy nodded and moved off the bed, taking Loki’s hand and supporting some of his weight as they walked to the living room. 

                “Hey Darce…” Jane starts before trailing off when she sees Loki wrapped around Darcy. Thor’s eyes widened comically. 

                “Let him explain.” Darcy interrupted calmly before Jane could start yelling every profanity and every insult at the god of lies. Loki took a deep breath. 

                “I’m not exactly sure how to explain something I don’t completely understand myself.” He chuckled, hand braced loosely against the recently cauterized wound. “Miss Darcy and I…” he began. 

                “I swear on Odin’s life...” Jane growled. Thor sent her a betrayed look. “Sorry honey.” She winced. “But if you say you slept with her I will report you to SHIELD _right now_ , have them contact Asgard and abandon you to the mercy of whoever beat you up in the first place!” Jane screeched furiously. Thor rested his hands on her shoulder in an attempt at calming her down. 

                “ _Jane!”_ Darcy interrupted angrily. Loki’s glare darkened. 

                “I have not _slept_ with her. At least not by your implication.” He scowled. 

                “Wait…what?” Jane cocked her head to the side, fisted hands falling to her side. 

                “We fell asleep together last night, Jane.” Darcy sighed. Jane continued to stare blankly. “As in literally slept. That’s it.” Darcy prompted slowly as if she were talking to a child. 

                “Wait…” Jane held her hands up in surrender. “You actually…You _like him?”_ Jane’s eyes widened. Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

                “More than _that,_ Jane.” Darcy scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

                “Do you love him?” Jane asked quietly, both girls almost forgetting the men’s presence. The older girl held her breath while the younger froze completely. _Did she?_ It didn’t make sense, Darcy knew that. She hadn’t known him nearly long enough to _love_ him. But somehow, whether it be because of the spell that Einmyria had casted, or ‘true love’, which Darcy had never believed in, _she was in love with the god of lies._ Darcy sighed and met Jane’s gaze again. “ _You do.”_ Jane gasped. Darcy ran a hand through her messy hair. 

                “Jane…I…” Darcy didn’t get a chance to defend herself to her friend before strong arms pinned her weakly to the adjacent wall. Green eyes filled her line of sight and she swallowed. 

                “You what?” he asked roughly. Darcy stayed quiet and ignored Jane’s protests, silently thanking Thor for holding her back. “Say it. Please.” Loki demanded, coming the closest to begging the god of lies ever would. 

                “I…I’m in l-love with you.” She repeated, as nervous as Darcy ever had been in her life. Loki moved his hand up so that it was between her head and the wall and slammed his mouth against hers. Darcy melted willingly into the kiss. 

                “You shouldn’t be.” He mumbled against her lips. 

                “Sucks for you.” She muttered back. A voice cleared their throat behind them. Both Darcy and Loki turned to face a furious looking Jane. 

                “If you really love him, I will try not to _kill_ him. But that doesn’t mean I’ll put up with you two sucking face in front of me.” She warned blandly. 

                “Thanks, Jane.” Darcy chuckled, smiling sincerely with her arms still wrapped around Loki’s neck. “What do you think, Hammer Time?” she asked Thor. 

                “I’m happy for you brother, and Lady Darcy.” He smiled widely. 

                “Now, on a darker note.” Darcy continued. Loki’s arms stiffened protectively around her waist. “The bad guys are coming and mischief is being over protective.” She sighed. 

                “What does she speak of, brother?” Thor asked, pulling Jane closer to him who suddenly looked scared.       

                “Thanos is coming after me. I had a plan, but Darcy sanctioned it.” Loki grumbled. 

                “So Lightning’s going with Trix and Jane and I are staying here to hold down the fort.” Darcy interjected quickly. 

                “Alright.” Thor nodded. “When do we leave?” he asked solemnly. 

                “Wait! No, no, no, no, no.” Jane protested. “You can’t just…No! I just got you back, Thor. I’m not letting you leave me again.” Jane cried. “You’re selfish!” she hissed at Loki.  “Abusing your brother’s devotion.” 

                “ _Jane.”_ Thor and Darcy chastised. 

                “Please.” She looked at Thor. 

                “I have to go, my love, I’ll return. I swear it.” Thor replied.  

                “The first time you said that, it took you years. The second time, months. You think I’m going to believe that?” she scoffed. 

                “Jane, I’m going to help my brother.” Thor said finally, kissing her forehead softly before standing. “We must prepare. We’ll return to say our farewells.” He boomed. Darcy let Loki kiss the top of her head as he walked away. 

                “They’ll be fine.” Darcy said more to herself then Jane as the men disappeared into Thor’s room. 

Jane and Darcy had been sitting on the couch in silence since the men had disappeared to plan the attack. They hadn't said a word, both worrying to themselves in their own way. Thor and Loki emerged an hour and a half later; both dressed in their Asgardian armor that had the girls simultaneously swooning and their worry spiking.

Loki took a knee in front of Darcy, resting a hand on her leg. She crossed her arms stubbornly and stared at the floor beside him. He raised an eyebrow in frustration and tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"What?" she asked shortly.

"You're afraid." He realized, the corners of his mouth twitching up in the beginning of a sad smirk.

"In your dreams, mischief." She growled.

"Darcy, you can't lie to me. I'm the god of lies. You're good, but not that good." He murmured gently. She looked at Jane and Thor next to them and stood, pulling Loki into the hallway around the corner. "What are you…?" he started to ask before noticing the look on Darcy's face.

"Jane's never…I don't like to cry in front of her. It ruins the whole reputation I've got going. But since I've already lost my dignity to you…" she mumbled. "Yeah, I'm scared." She admitted quietly, tears filling her blue eyes. Loki nodded.

"I know." He stepped forward and wound his arms around her shoulders. She sniffed into the chest plate of his armor and chuckled darkly.

"I hate crying." She growled.

"I know." He laughed quietly. He pushed her back slightly and moved one of his hands away from her arms. He moved his fingers over his palm and a green light glowed in the center of his hand for a minute, brightening until Darcy was forced to squint. It faded away, leaving an object in the god's hand. Darcy looked up at Loki, then glanced at his hand.

"What's that?" she asked dumbly. Loki smiled at her impatience and lifted the green gem by its thin silver chain. The still faintly glowing charm was paper thin, green wisps of smoke swirling around in the small disk.

"My promise." He whispered in her ear, moving her hair out of the way so he could fasten it around her neck. "I will return." He breathed. Darcy's breath hitched in her throat and tears continued to drip down her cheeks. She turned in his arm and kissed him hard, locking her arms around his neck. Loki tightened his arm around her waist, backing her into the wall and bracing his hand against the wall by her head.

"You pull a Thor on me, I will kill you." She growled lowly.

"I know." He smirked. The playfulness in his eyes softened and he tilted his forehead against hers. "I intend to keep my promise." He swore. She nodded and hugged him tightly for a minute longer. "I must go." He sighed.

"I…I love you mischief. So if you don't come back, I will _end_ you." She hissed sadly. He rolled his eyes halfheartedly.

"I love you. More than you know. So I have no choice but to return." He replied before pulling away and retracing their steps through the hallway.

Darcy dragged her hands roughly over her eyes, taking a deep breath before following the path Loki had taken out of the hallway.

"What'd I miss?" she asked nonchalantly, leaning against the arch.

"Jane has agreed to marry me." Thor answered jovially. Darcy blinked, then looked back and forth between Jane and Thor.

"Huh?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm engaged." Jane shrugged sheepishly. Darcy stared blankly for another half a second before smiling warmly and walking forward to hug Jane, high fiving the oversized Barbie on her way. Thor laughed a booming laugh then sobered.

"You will both be very careful?" Thor hedged worriedly. The girls nodded.

"You too, guys." Darcy echoed. "Seriously. Either of you get hurt…" she let her warning taper off uselessly.

"Don't worry, Lewis. I'm not _that_ fragile." Loki called sarcastically, the genuinely guilty and slightly sad smile contradicting the jab. Jane looked between Darcy and Loki with honest fascination; they really did care for each other.

"Right, mischief. Keep thinking that." She joked back with sad eyes. He discretely reached up to tap his sternum to remind her of the necklace that rested against her chest. Her hand involuntarily reached up to hold the swirling disk between her thumb and forefinger. She nodded and let the sadness melt away.

"Brother we must go." Loki called. Thor kissed Jane one more time, Mjolnir hanging from his wrist.

Thor smirked and held his arm out, waiting for Loki. The dark haired god scowled and let his brother wrap his arm around his waist before he whirled the hammer in a circle above his head, barely missing the ceiling. The warriors disappeared, leaving the girls alone in the suddenly empty seeming house.

Jane looked at Darcy, some of the long since disappeared depression started to return to her eyes. Darcy raised an eyebrow; _Heck no._

"Can I see the ring?" she asked with forced hopefulness. The sadness was immediately chased away by excitement as she held her hand out to her best friend. Darcy took Jane's hand, twisting it back and forth to look at the ring from every angle. The usually unaffected girl was genuinely impressed. It really was gorgeous, a sparkling marble of what basically looked like a chunk of the rainbow sat on a gold band that tapered at the top to look like a bow.

"He said it's a piece of the Bifrost." Jane offered.

"Of the what now?" she blinked.

"The wormhole we were studying when he first came?" Jane clarified, laughing quietly.

"Ah." She realized. "It's really pretty." Darcy added.

"When did you get that?" Jane asked, pointing at the necklace with a knowing smirk.

"Five minutes ago." The younger girl answered back simply.

"It's gorgeous." Jane answered. "It's moving." She realized in surprise.

"Yeah." Darcy nodded. "I have no idea what it's made of. He conjured it up with his magic voodoo right before he left." she answered, giving up on fighting the sad smile. She held the necklace between her fingers again and looked down at it.

_He'd be back._

                Loki stumbled out of Thor’s grip the second their feet touched the ground. The God of Mischief staggered to his knees, hand tensed over his abdomen. 

                “Brother… are you alright?” Thor asked worriedly. Loki held up his free hand. 

                “Perfectly fine. I just need a minute.” Loki responded tightly, letting the hand fall in front of him to brace himself against the ground. “Well that was fun.” He gasped, straightening only to find Thor’s outstretched hand, inches from his face. Loki took a deep breath and grimaced as he finally accepted the help from Thor. A smile broke out over the blonde’s face, so wide that Loki was almost worried he’d end up stuck like that. “Don’t let it go to your head, Thor.” He rolled his eyes, pausing to wonder just how much time he’d been spending with Darcy. 

                Thor’s smile didn’t waver while he started spinning Mjolnir as he walked. Loki growled as he half expected him to start singing. When Thor suddenly stopped, Loki barely had enough time to skid to a stop to keep from running into him. 

                “Do you love her?” he asked quietly. Loki arched an eye brow as Thor turned around. 

                “Yes.” Loki asked with simple honesty. Thor nodded. 

                “Then you have my word, you will return to her.” Thor swore.  

                “She’d kill me otherwise.” Loki rolled his green eyes, biting his tongue to keep his focus on the conversation and not on the welling pain that the thought of never seeing her again brought on. Thor’s eyebrows knitted together and in three large strides he was beside Loki again. 

                “She would carry out such harsh actions against you?” Thor asked in confusion. Loki rolled his eyes. 

                “No brother, it means that she would be very angry. And I do not wish to be reacquainted with her tazer.” The Jotun grumbled. Thor laughed loudly. 

                “I remember that device. Something along the lines of my hammer, yes?” he chuckled. 

                “Something like that.” Loki responded bemusedly. “Where are we going?” Loki looked around the barren planet with wary green eyes. 

                “To find Thanos.” Thor growled. Loki nodded grimly. 

                “And where exactly would _he_ be?” Loki phased out of his helmet, grimacing when he could almost _feel_ a small percentage of his magic draining. 

                “I have no idea.” Thor grunted; stride hardly faltering for a second. 

                “Thor, we need a _plan.”_ Loki froze a few steps behind his brother and called after him. 

                “I have a plan. Attack.” Thor shouted back without turning around. 

                “ _Thor.”_ Loki growled, stalking forward and placing a heavy hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “That isn’t…” 

                “Hello _Asgardians._ ” A voice boomed, seemingly from everywhere. Both gods were immediately on the defensive, hammer and spear raised and helmets phasing into place. “Ah ah ah.” The voice chided, echoing until it finally came from one spot behind them. Loki and Thor whirled around, coming face to purple face with Thanos himself. “You will cooperate Dark Prince.” Thanos narrowed his eyes at the pale god. 

                “And why would I do that?” Loki straightened and cocked his head with a scowl. Thanos chuckled and waved his hand off to the side. A shimmering golden image of a badly bruised Darcy appeared in front of him, a scowl that almost matched his perfectly accompanying the blossoming bruises across her cheek and split lip. 

                _How?_ Loki wondered brokenly. They had been gone an hour… at most. And they had already captured her. It wasn’t _possible._

                “How did you…?” Thor growled angrily. Loki held up a hand to silence him, forcing his face to remain impassive though the sight of her like that tore at his heart. 

                “And what makes you think a mortal will force me to cooperate?” Loki arched an eyebrow in forced amusement. Thanos waved his hand through the image, scattering it as he laughed darkly. 

                “Don’t try to play me Laufeyson.” He hissed. “You will lose, and your mortal will pay.” Thanos threatened. Loki’s innocent façade dropped instantly. 

                “Let her go and I’ll talk.” Loki bargained darkly. 

                “This filthy human is the only thing keeping you from trying to kill me. If you return without me, assuming you manage to find where she’s being held, my associate is under strict orders to _kill her_. You either return with me, or lose her forever. Make your move Frost Giant.” Thanos smiled threateningly. Loki growled and let his spear clatter to the ground, his armor phasing away with Thor following his example. The purple tinted smile stretched wider and Thanos transported them all away from the middle of nowhere. 

                “ _Let me go!_ You don’t know who you’re dealing with! I know people!” a familiar voice shouting was the next thing Loki registered, followed by fist hitting flesh and an almost indiscernible whimper. Loki pulled instinctively at the bindings he realized were securing him to a straight back chair. 

                “Do not touch her again.” Loki growled lowly, his eyes opening slowly. A menacing laugh echoed in what the god now realized was a cave. As he quickly memorized his surroundings, he wondered faintly where they had taken Thor. 

                “What’re you going to do about it Prince?” a woman spat from behind Darcy. Loki froze momentarily before he smiled sadistically. 

                “Hello Amora.” he leveled her with a glare that bled hate. 

                “Loki, my dear, how are you?” she asked, moving away from the mortal and straddling Loki’s lap. “Then again, my love…” she rested her hand against his forehead. “You must be unwell to fall for someone this…inferior.” Her lips curled in disgust. Loki met her gaze squarely, focusing on ignoring Darcy’s gaze burning a hole through him. 

                “If you’d be so kind as to get off of me, Enchantress…” he trailed off, arching an eyebrow in boredom. Amora just smiled beautifully and stroked the side of his face. 

                “ _Hey.”_ Darcy interrupted, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 

                “What is it mortal?” Amora sighed impatiently. 

                “Don’t touch my stuff.” She hissed. Loki was torn between slamming his head into the wall and grinning proudly. The minute Amora swung her legs off Loki’s lap and paced over to the mouthy girl; he made up his mind and sharply slammed his head back into the wall. _Darcy, please._ All she was going to do, was make his job of keeping her alive even more difficult than it already was. 

                “He does not belong to you.” Amora hissed. Darcy tilted her head to the side. 

                “Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. But it got you to leave him alone didn’t it?” she smirked victoriously. Loki cringed as Amora’s eyes blazed and she roughly punched Darcy in the stomach, doubling her over as much as she could while tied to the chair. Loki _stared_ at Darcy painfully. _I’m so sorry._

                “Where is the Tesseract?” Thanos interrupted loudly. 

                “I don’t have it.” Loki repeated tiredly, eyes widening fractionally when he nodded at Amora who promptly pulled her knee up into Darcy’s face, sending the brunette’s head snapping up. Loki winced. 

                “Amora, leave her out of this.” He warned. 

                “We will hurt her, Dark Prince. But the extent to which we do so depends largely on you and your cooperation.” Thanos replied, again, nodding at Amora who smiled menacingly and pulled a vial out of nowhere. Loki stiffened and pulled against the bindings. 

                “Don’t. I will tell you anything you wish to know that is in my power to reveal. Don’t do this, Amora.” He spoke quickly as the enchantress popped open the vial of silvery liquid. A substance that had Loki cringing at the sight of it. “She has no part in this. Please.” His voice quieted. 

                “Where is the tesseract?” Thanos asked again. 

                “I do not know.” Loki repeated, holding Darcy’s eyes unwaveringly. 

                “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Amora pouted and tipped the vial slightly so that the venom dripped onto Darcy’s thigh. Loki froze in the chair as Darcy’s back arched and her teeth buried themselves in her bottom lip to hold back whatever sound of pain she wanted to make. “Where is it?” Amora echoed again. 

                “I don’t know!” Loki shouted back. Amora pouted teasingly and tipped the bottle a second time. “Please…” Loki whispered pleadingly, a second too late as the venom dripped onto her shoulder. Darcy made a sound in the back of her throat, barely managing to hold her composure, but managing none the less. Until it trailed down the rivets in her skin along her collar bone, and slid down her chest. Her back arched violently, heels digging into the ground. He watched her resolve shatter, watched the walls come crumbling down, watched the pain in her eyes skyrocket… Watched as the memories of excruciating pain washed over him for the first time in years. 

Loki _listened_ as her screams… _Darcy’s screams…_ echoed off the walls. 

  He lurched at the sound that caused pure agony to rip through him. “ _I’ve already told you! I don’t know where it is!”_ he yelled helplessly. Amora and Thanos cackled unforgivingly. “I don’t. I don’t… I’ll do anything… give you anything. Don’t hurt her.” he plead, staring at Darcy’s shaking form. A dagger materialized in Amora’s hand and she blinked innocently. 

                “Last chance.” 

                Loki shook his head slowly, then tipped his head back and _laughed._ Darcy dragged unsteady breaths through her teeth, looking at Loki painfully. Blue eyes begging for something she would never dare ask for out loud. _Help._ He avoided her pleading gaze for the sake of keeping his sanity in check long enough to get them both out. Amora paused in her flawlessly steady movements and looked at the god of Trickery. 

                “What is it Prince?” she sighed impatiently. His laughing tapered off to a chuckle. 

                “Tsk Tsk…” he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth mockingly. “You, my dear Enchantress, are jealous. Are you not?” he realized. Darcy struggled weakly against her bindings, staring unwaveringly at her god who was still pointedly ignoring her glare. The tension in Darcy’s shoulders thawed slightly as Amora sheathed her weapon and spun on her heel with a condescending smirk. 

                “Loki, my love, I knew you were always arrogant, but I never knew that you could be vain to this extent.” She pouted temptingly. He cocked his head and smiled seductively, nodding their beautiful captor forward. She let her lips part as she straddled his lap again. “What is it my Prince?” she whispered. 

                Darcy expected Loki to do many things; like headbutt the chick. That’s what she would’ve done. 

                But he didn’t. 

                He kissed her. 

                And in that moment, Darcy’s heart stopped. 

                She wasn’t the possessive type. She really wasn’t. But when she was suffering from excruciating pain at the hand of  the very monster  that the man she loved was currently making out with, she could honestly say she’d found her breaking point. 

                The Frost Giant’s blood froze as he caught sight of the glistening tear on Darcy’s cheek over Amora’s shoulder. _Hang on love, please._ He ignored the threatening wince as he leaned further into the kiss. 

                “You’re feelings for me.” He started, feigning breathlessness. “They’re still there, am I correct?” he asked, forcing hopefulness, not missing the full body wince that shuddered through the brunette behind the blonde. 

                “Of course my Prince.” Amora whispered longingly, eyes still closed, listening intently to the love in his voice she hadn’t heard directed at her in centuries. “And yours? For me?” she questioned in turn. 

                “Of course, my love.” He lied easily. “Can there be another explanation?” he smiled gently. 

                There it was again. The heartbreak. Darcy bit back the whimper as a pang of longing and hurt sliced through her at the sight of _her_ smile directed at the witch. 

                But the hurt was replaced with nausea the second a smile stretched across Amora’s lips just before she kissed him again. Hard. Darcy couldn’t stop herself from turning her head and looking away from the scene in front of her. She wanted to at least free him of his obligation if that was all she could do to make all his wasted time up to him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she wasn’t thinking straight. It was the pain, and hurt, and anger, and fear talking, but she couldn’t bring herself to care right then. 

                “Kill me then.” she mumbled weakly. Loki’s eyes snapped to her and he gritted his teeth to keep from protesting and ruining the lie he had fabricated to give them a chance to escape. Amora shrugged and stood up in the next breath she took, striding over to the bound mortal across the cell. 

                Before Loki had a chance to react or stop her, Amora whipped her knife out for the second time and plunged it into Darcy’s stomach. Green eyes widened with disbelief and terror. 

                “ _NO!”_ he yelled, agonized voice and strained scream chasing each other back and forth, echoing as they bounced off the stone walls confining them to their own personal hell. 

                “ _I knew it!”_ Amora yelled once their cries had died out. “God of _lies!”_  she screeched, ripping the knife out of Darcy. 

                “Stop.” Loki plead weakly. 

                “ _Stop?”_ her voice reached an octave that had even Loki cringing away. 

                “That’s enough Enchantress.” Thanos interrupted and she backed off immediately. 

                “Darcy.” Loki whispered brokenly as blood spread across the front of her pale blue shirt. “Darcy.” He repeated when he got no response. She lifted her head with a little effort, her skin paler than even his. His eyes flitted towards her chest and he hoped she wasn’t too fogged by hatred and pain to realize what he was trying to convey. She blinked a few times before following his gaze to the green pendant bouncing against her sternum. A weak smile played at her blood red lips and Loki almost sighed in relief. _She understood._

                Darcy couldn’t help the slight smirk that she gave Amora when she saw the all too familiar mischief cut into Loki’s eyes before it disappeared and was replaced with crushing sadness that was only half an act. 

                “I’ll tell you.” He breathed. “I’ll tell you…where the Tesseract is.” He hung his head. Amora clapped mockingly. 

                “Very good, Laufeyson…” Thanos began, The Other smirking behind him. 

                “On one condition.” His head lifted slowly, eyes dark with hatred. 

                “We aren’t open to negotiations.” The Other growled. Loki hissed. 

                “Untie me. Let me say goodbye.” He muttered through his teeth. 

                “You think…” Amora scoffed. 

                “Release him Enchantress.” Thanos ordered. 

                “But, sir, he…” she began. 

                “He has little to no powers left.” He finished for her. “Release him.” Amora clenched her jaw and nodded. 

                “Yes sir.” She stalked forward and slashed the rope binding the god to the chair. He fell out of it, stumbling to his feet before walking to Darcy and kneeling at her feet. 

                They grinned at each other; the irony. _He was kneeling before her._  

                “Darcy.” He whispered apologetically. 

                “Save it, mischief. You’re going to have to make this up to…” she hissed when her dizziness hit an extremity. 

                “I know. I know.” He rolled his eyes, though the rest of his expression gave away his worry. Her eyes fluttered shut for half a second, only to shoot open when excruciating pain tore another cry from her throat. “I’m so sorry.” She heard Loki muttering as she caught sight of his bloodied hands plastered to her abdomen. 

                “You don’t know.” She murmured, blinking sluggishly. Loki took all of a quarter of a second to trace her statement back to the Tesseract. 

                “I had to make them stop, Darcy.” He shrugged. “Can’t exactly go back to Midgard without you. Jane would slap me. Again.” He grumbled. Darcy scoffed weakly. 

                “Mm.” she hummed. 

                “Darcy, I…” he began before a loud crash broke into his faltering façade. 

                “You _dare_ touch a mortal in this way?” a familiar voice roared and Loki smirked evilly. 

                “This is none of your concern _Odinson_.” Amora shot back. 

                “Enchantress.” Thor growled. “Take Lady Lewis away from here.” Thor added without looking away from the three opponents before him, swinging Mjolnir warningly. 

                “Thor…” Loki hissed. 

                “I would prefer not to fight in her presence.” He explained. 

                “Not a lady.” She muttered, looking at Loki with half-lidded eyes. 

                “Very well.” Loki agreed reluctantly, pulling apart the bindings cutting into her wrist. “Oh Darcy.” He sighed. 

                “Not a lady.” She repeated. 

                “I know you aren’t.” he responded, carefully lifting her into his arms. 

                “OW.” She protested theatrically, voice as quiet as he’d ever heard it. 

                “Sorry, my love.” He winced. “Seven minutes and counting before I come back in and _drag_ you back to earth, princess.” Loki warned before quickly carrying Darcy away from the cell. 

                “Thank you.” She mumbled into his shirt. He tilted his head and kissed the hollow of her neck right above the necklace. 

                “I promised, did I not?” he paced towards a tree where he could the exit as they waited for Thor. 

                “You promised.” She allowed, smiling pathetically. 

                “You’re going to be ok.” He swore to her. 

                “Stop sounding like you’re talking to yourself. I’m going to be just dandy. Ya got it Green and Gold?” her voice broke but they both ignored it. 

                “I just said that.” He rolled his eyes. 

                “You needed to hear it.” 

                Loki begrudgingly admitted to himself that he needed to thank Thor for the sufficient distraction. It’d given him the opportunity he needed to get Darcy out. But that didn’t change the fact that she was still fading fast. Her blood had long since seeped through the spaces between his fingers, growing paler by the minute. 

                “Darcy.” He snapped weakly for the hundredth time as her eyes fluttered. She groaned. 

                “C’mon. Jus lemme sleep.” She slurred. 

                “No.” he growled sharply. Darcy flinched. “I’m sorry, love.” He sighed. “Please keep your eyes open.” His voice softened substantially as he lowered them both onto the ground and cradled her against his chest with one arm, pressing his hand against the stab wound in her stomach with renewed panic. She yelped and hid her face in the curve of his neck. “I’m truly sorry.”

                “Please.” She croaked. “I’ve never felt better.” She tried for a smile, only to have it morph into a heart wrenching grimace. Loki sighed, tentatively pressing his lips to hers. 

                “Just hang in there.” He murmured. 

                “Yes sir.” She nodded. “Hate to break it to you, but you’ve got a stalker.” She muttered breathlessly. 

                “I’m aware.” He scoffed. 

                “Where’s Barbie?” she sighed after half a second of silence. 

                “I don’t have an answer for you, love.” He murmured apologetically. She nodded, snuggling into his neck and letting her eyes drift closed. “Darcy.” He hissed, squeezing her shoulder. 

                “Love you.” She mumbled. 

                “Darcy.” He warned again. _Dead silence_. Panic bubbled in Loki’s stomach and he staggered to his feet, holding onto her like a lifeline. For himself or her, he wasn’t sure. He was seconds away from stalking back into the cave and dragging Thor out by his Rapuzel-esque hair when he appeared, fist clenched around his hammer with a murderous look on his face. Loki almost collapsed in relief. 

                “How is Lady Darcy?” Thor grumbled. Loki shook his head and inhaled shakily.

                “She needs a healer. Midgardian or not. We must go.” He spoke quickly with an air of authority that Thor would have normally protested. But not now. Not while he was covered in his love’s blood. Not while she was dying in his arms. Not while he looked so lost. 

                “Aye.” Thor agreed quietly, grabbing onto Loki’s shoulder and swinging his hammer over his head. Loki bent his knees as they ported out of the desolate realm, landing as lightly as he could on Midgardian soil. 

                “Thor!” a panicked voice shouted the second they touched down. “They came and I tried but I couldn’t and they t… Darcy!” Jane whimpered, walking towards the three of them. 

                “We rescued Lady Darcy, Thanos and his…company have been taken care of.” Thor rattled off tightly. 

                “We have no time.” Loki hissed, tightening his grip on Darcy. “She needs a healer. Where is the nearest infirmary?” Loki spoke tightly. 

                “Hospital?” Jane clarified. “It’s a tiny town, Loki.” She sighed, motioning them towards the truck. Loki hurried towards the vehicle, climbing into the back where he had been unceremoniously dumped the first time he had been in Lady Jane’s car, still cradling Darcy in his lap, her skin growing cold to touch. 

                Jane ran to the truck, throwing open the door and turning the keys in the ignition as Thor climbed into the truck, slamming the door with a little too much force. Jane sped off in the direction of the hospital, hands shaking around the steering wheel. Thor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, resting his hand on her knee to calm her. Her hands stilled slightly, but her unwavering glare trained on the road gave away her worry. 

                Loki sat stone still, wrapped protectively around Darcy who hadn’t moved a muscle since she had blacked out. He refused to check her pulse, praying to his father, no matter what he thought of him, that she’d live. 

                “We’re here.” Jane called back to Loki. The dark haired god kicked the back door open and rushed Darcy inside. He screamed useless death threats at the doctors who carried her away before he had a chance to speak. Thor ran in behind his brother, hammer forgotten in the truck, and placed a firm, warning hand on Loki’s shoulder. The God of Mischief’s shoulder’s slumped in defeat as he slid to the floor in the hallway he hadn’t remembered following the doctors into. Thor dropped down beside him and pulled his hand back, glancing painfully at Jane who worked to blink back tears as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

                “She’ll be ok.” Thor told them both, booming voice reduced to a whisper surrounded by so much pain. His statement was met with heavy silence as Loki kept his eyes trained on the door she had disappeared through. 

                Loki had been staring at his shaking, blood coated hands without saying a word, despite Thor’s attempts at distracting him with conversation. His mind went blank aside from her name burned across his mind, blocking out any other coherent thoughts. 

                For the first time since he’d found out he was losing his immortality because of her, the God of Lies was _glad_ he would be able to die. He wouldn’t be able to survive without her and he wasn’t above admitting as much. 

                Hours and hours of silent _waiting_ later, a solemn looking doctor stepped out of the double doors, pulling his bloody latex gloves off his hands. 

                “She has three cracked ribs, a concussion, a type of burn I have never before seen in my entire life as a doctor and a stab wound that required stitches and surgery to repair the internal damage.” The doctor recited, shaking his head incredulously. 

“Has?” Loki clarified. “She’s alive.” He realized, a small smile spreading across his face. 

                “Yes. But…” The doctor started again but was instantly cut off when Loki shoved past him, through the door and stopped short at the sight of her already awake and blinking at him with tired blue eyes. 

                “They won’t let me out.” She pouted hoarsely. Loki was almost brought his knees in relief. 

                “Darcy.” He breathed. 

                “Hey.” She smiled crookedly. Thor and Jane burst into the room a second later, skidding to a stop behind Loki who had reached out to grip the wall for support. 

                “I apologize for not reaching you both in a more timely matter, it was quite the challenge to find my way to you both.” Thor frowned, eyebrows knitting together. Darcy just smiled reassuringly and glanced back at Loki.

“How’re you feeling Darce?” Jane smiled weakly. 

                “Like I got run over by a truck.” She stated matter-of-factly, wincing to back up her claim. The look of pain flashing in her eyes shook Loki out of his trance and forced his feet towards her. 

                 “I am truly sorry Darcy. I have never regretted anything in my existence more than I do this.” He told her quietly, stopping at her bedside. Darcy glanced at Jane meaningfully and the older girl wrapped her hand a quarter of the way around her boyfriend’s bicep, tugging lightly to propel him out of the hospital room. The door shut and Loki finally fell to his knees beside her, grasping her hand gently. She swallowed thickly at the sight of her blood coating his hand and half his arms, even smeared across his battle armor he had yet to phase out of. 

                Loki saw her look of discomfort and grimaced, instantly phasing out of his armor and letting the blood seep into his skin and out of view. When he turned his gaze back to Darcy he saw unshed tears welling in her eyes and pain taking over most of her expression. She smirked anyway at him when she saw the guilt rapidly pool in his eyes. 

                “I’ve had worse, Mischief.” She rolled her eyes. Loki smiled sadly. 

                “No you haven’t.” he countered. Darcy sighed. 

                “No. I really haven’t. That silver stuff _hurt_. Like…really bad.” Her eyes went wide and she shivered, remembering the excruciating pain that followed the shiny stuff as it trailed down her skin. 

                “Snakes venom.” His voice broke. 

                “Hm?” Darcy asked, suddenly exhausted. Loki noticed but knew if he were to point it out and tell her to sleep she would fight it harder. 

                “Snakes venom. Centuries back, I received punishment for a mistake I made. I was to be chained to a rock while a constant drip of the venom hung above me.” He voiced quietly, his grip on her hand tightening unconsciously. Darcy’s blue eyes were comically wide with horror. “And I was immortal. I know the pain she caused you and I am _truly, unfathomably,_ sorry.” He whispered, bringing his hand up to cradle her bruised face. 

                “Don’t be. All’s well that ends well. I’m here and so are you. So shut up.” She replied softly. Loki chuckled and loosened his grip on her hand. “And get me some morphine.” Her voice took on a slight whimpering tone. Loki nodded and moved to stand up. 

                “I assume that is a form of…” he began to clarify before Darcy tugged him back down beside her with surprising strength. 

                “Pain killer and just hit the red button.” She muttered weakly, voice trembling a little as the pain came rushing back like the freight train she was sure had hit her in the first place. Loki did as he was told and watched as relief filled her eyes, chasing out the pain, and causing her to relax. “Chair. Sit.” She muttered almost incoherently. Loki glanced beside him and stretched his arm to drag the chair closer, lifting himself into it and maintaining his hold on her hand as she passed out. 

                Jane peeked through the door minutes after Darcy had fallen into blissful unconsciousness with an eyebrow arched questioningly. Loki nodded, allowing her to enter. 

                “How do you fare brother?” Thor asked, his voice considerably quieter than usual. Loki nearly laughed. He probably would’ve had he not been afraid of waking Darcy. 

                “How do _I_ fare? I believe it would be more appropriate for you to be asking Darcy such a question.” He scoffed, studying her face with new intensity. 

                “Possibly.” Thor allowed, watching Jane as she made her way to the other side of the hospital bed. “Nevertheless. I am asking you.” He moved to hover behind Loki, glancing away from Jane to assess Darcy’s condition. She looked to be in pain, even in sleep and she looked more pale than usual. “Brother…” Thor started in concern, tearing his eyes away from his brother’s love to look at his own. 

                “In truth, I have been better. But then again I have been worse.” Loki sighed. Jane glanced up from her best friend to look at Loki’s tortured and guilt countenance. 

                “No you haven’t.” she muttered. Loki’s eyebrows hit his hairline with the overwhelming sense of déjà vu. 

                “No?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

                “No. Thor told me what happened. There is no way in _Helheim_ you have ever felt worse than you do right now.” She elaborated blandly. Loki’s eyes fell and posture slumped with the realization that his façade was no longer useful. 

                “Helheim?” Thor smirked, slightly prideful. Jane shrugged and offered a halfhearted smile in return. 

                “If you’d be so considerate as to take your affections elsewhere, I’d be immensely grateful.” Loki hissed. Jane sighed followed by a heavy hand making his already weak posture falter under the weight. 

                “Fear not, my brother. She lives. This alone should be cause for celebration.” Thor tried quietly. Loki’s eyes blazed. 

                “Celebration? Look at her _brother_! True, she lives. But barely! With little help from me.” He spat, voice rising with his temper. 

                “L’ki?” Darcy’s muted and mumbled voice broke into their argument. Loki sobered instantly, gaze snapping back to lock on her like a rubber band. 

                “I’m here my love.” He soothed quietly, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “I’m sorry we woke you. Go back to sleep.” He murmured apologetically. Darcy hummed sleepily her eyes fluttering shut again.

                “You love her.” Jane’s eyes widened in stunned realization. Loki raised an eyebrow. 

                “You doubted as such?” he sighed dryly. Jane nodded. Thor just crossed his arms, watching his brother and girlfriend with a knowing smirk. “Yes. I love her. More than life itself.” He traced his thumb over her lips. “More than my immortality.” He added silently. Jane looked at him like he had grown a second head. 

                “You have my blessing.” She whispered. 

                “What makes you think I need your _blessing?_ ”  Loki scoffed. Jane’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

                “This is my little sister. God or not I will murder you, slowly. With a spoon, if you hurt her. She has _nobody_ to give their consent or permission. You will accept my permission and take my conditions very seriously or you won’t even live long enough to regret it.” Jane hissed warningly. Loki grinned up at Thor. 

                “I like her.” he smirked. Thor rolled his eyes. 

                “She does not jest, brother.” The blonde warned. 

                “I realize as such. I will accept your…permission.” He agreed hesitantly. Jane smiled widely. 

                “Good.” Her smile faded. “Thor and I are going to head home. You need anything?” she offered, standing after pressing a quick kiss to Darcy’s forehead. 

                “No, thank you.” Loki declined respectfully, almost flinching as Thor’s grip tightened painfully, for a moment before they both slipped out of the room. “You are a terrible liar.” Loki smiled affectionately, twirling a strand of her hair between his thumb and forefinger. 

                “Wasn’t lying. Acting. There’s a difference. You planning to help me out here?” she asked impatiently as she struggled to sit up without sharp pain slicing through her body. His smirk melted away and he sighed. 

                “Couldn’t you just sit still?” he asked halfheartedly. She glared at him until he caved and slid his arms underneath her and shifted her into an only slightly painful sitting position. 

                “I want to get out of here.” She huffed. 

                “Well that’s just too bad, love.” His lips twitched with the effort of keeping a straight face with her hilariously murderous expression staring him in the face. The second the angry countenance disappeared and was replaced with pleading eyes and pouty lips, Loki knew he was done for. 

                “Please, babe.” She whispered hopefully, twisting her hand in his, to stroke the back of his hand with her thumb. 

                “Babe?” he laughed outright. 

                “You got a problem with it?” she arched an eyebrow curiously.

                “Not at all.” He smirked. 

                “Take me home.” She ordered. Loki swallowed thickly. 

                “You dare order the would-be king of Asgard?” he asked in quiet mock disbelief. 

                “Yep.” She grinned. 

                “Would you be willing to compromise?” he asked, rubbing his forehead. Darcy opened her mouth to whine in protest before he silenced her with a dismissive wave. “I will bring you home tonight. Allow the healers to be sure you are alright. Remain under their care for a little longer.” He continued. “Please.” He added, looking up at her with pleading emerald eyes. 

                “You’re a dirty cheater.” She slapped his chest weakly. 

                “I take pride in that.” He winked tiredly. 

                “Fine.” She growled. “But you have to entertain me.” She muttered, moving to cross her arms only to hiss in pain. Loki sighed and nodded, rubbing her arm lightly until she got her breathing under control. He smirked at her once she was breathing steadily. 

                “Can you keep a secret Miss Lewis?” he asked mysteriously. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut for half a second, stealing himself to go through with it before he pulled away from her, moving to the other side of the hospital room with Darcy staring at him like he’d grown another head the whole time. He sighed in resignation, closing his eyes and letting the cold win over. 

                He held his breath, waiting for her exclamation of horror. Why had he even showed her? She would panic and he would be responsible for her going into cardiac arrest. She would leave him once she saw the monster she had fallen in love with for who- _what_ he really was. His body started to shake with terrified realization. He couldn’t…

                “That. Is. So… _cool._ ” She grinned, shifting on the pillows to get a better look, hands involuntarily grabbing a fistful of the sheets. Loki eased his eyes open, looking at her with heart wrenching hope. “Dude…seriously that is literally like the coolest thing ever.” She said seriously, eyes roving over the jotun patterns on his blue skin. 

                “Is your temperature as it should be?” he asked gruffly. 

                “I don’t have a fever.” She muttered impatiently. “How come you didn’t show me before?” she asked, sounding almost offended as she studied his changed features.

                “Couldn’t find an acceptable time.” He answered noncommittally. 

 “Come here, babe.” She muttered softly once she understood the answer.  He sighed and moved to the bedside again, staying utterly still as her pale hand reached out to touch him. “Kiss me.” She added confidently. His red eyes widened and he froze. No pun intended. “You don’t scare me. Now kiss me, Frosty.” She reiterated, tugging lightly on his shirt. He smiled suddenly and kissed her gently. “I still love you.” She promised when he pulled back. 

                “Are you sure you would not be willing to remain here a little longer, my love?” Loki asked dryly, watching Darcy struggle to get up only to fall back into the pillows with a half pained half frustrated whimper. 

                “Are you going to help me or not?” she grumbled back. He sighed and nodded resignedly.

                “Lie still.” He ordered. She stilled instantly, staring at him with wide pained eyes. Loki leaned over and slowly slid his arms under her achy body. She groaned, clenching her hands into fists as his arms put excruciating pressure on her broken ribs. He bit his lip and winced guiltily. “Are you alright Darcy?” he asked softly, shifting her slightly in his arms. She nodded slowly, tilting her head against his chest only to flinch back from the pain of the split skin from her captor’s fist. He move one hand to hover over her broken ribs, letting his hand turn faintly blue until cold was radiating from his fingers, easing her throbbing pain if only barely. She sighed in slight relief and relaxed a little more. 

                “Where’re Blondie and Jane?” she asked groggily as Loki started walking out of the hospital room, trying to keep his steps as even as possible. 

                “They left for the house.” He answered easily as he walked out of a side exit, into the hospital parking lot. 

                “How are we getting home?” she blinked slowly. He nodded his head towards the van parked off to the side. 

                “Thor returned to, as I believe you would say, give us a ride.” He nodded at Thor as they approached the car. The oversized prince, dressed in a simple red long sleeved shirt and jeans climbed out of the car to walked around to the passenger side and open the door for his brother. 

                “Thanks, Goldilocks.” Darcy yawned as Loki tried to slide into the seat without hurting her. He ignored her ragged breathing as he readjusted her on his lap.

                “You’re very welcome, Lady Darcy.” Thor replied slowly before slamming the door shut and walking back around to the driver’s seat. Loki had Darcy positioned so the she could lean her head on his shoulder without irritating the bandaged cut along her temple with his frozen hand resting loosely on her abdomen. Thor got in behind the wheel, putting the vehicle in reverse with a somewhat unsure expression.

                “Where’s Jane?” Darcy mumbled through the haze of drugs. 

                “She remained at the house. I believe she stated that she had some…” he hesitated. “ _Internet mail_ to reply to.” He squinted a little in concentration as he drove the car along the memorized path to his girlfriend’s house. 

                They drove in silence until they drove up to the house. Loki lifted his head away from the window and repressed the cold, his hands turning pale again. Darcy’s eyes fluttered open as the engine cut. The three people in the car had their attention captured a moment later by a frantic Jane pounding on the window. Thor immediately threw himself out of the car, pulling Jane into his arms. 

                “What is it, love?” Thor asked anxiously while Darcy and Loki listened quietly. 

                “SHIELD. They know he’s here.” She gasped breathlessly. “They had their radar out for him and his transformation in the hospital set it off. They’re coming.” She finished. 

                Loki squeezed his eyes shut as uncharacteristic panicked tears welled in Darcy’s eyes. Her hands started shaking as she clutched at his shirt. 

                “I just got you back.” She huffed. “They can’t take you.” He shook his head and grinned cockily. 

                “Mortals.” He reminded simply. She glared at him. 

                “I’m serious.” She hissed.

                “So am I.” 

                “Well act like it.” She growled. He arched an eyebrow. “You’re acting like its no big deal. And its probably the drugs making me act like a clingy teenage girl…” she spoke the sentence through gritted teeth. “But right now it feels like you don’t give a _crap_ about staying out of jail.” She held her breath while Loki just stared at her. 

                “That is absurd.” He rolled his eyes. 

                “Is it?” she challenged. 

                “It is. And before you interrupt me again, my love, think about what you are saying.” He cautioned. “You imply that I would not care about you enough to remain out of custody, do you not?”  he assumed quietly as he brushed her hair away from her eyes with a gentle hand. 

                “I hate you.” She muttered dejectedly. Loki chuckled a little and kissed her shoulder. 

                “ _That_ is my intended meaning behind absurd, Darcy Lewis.” He whispered. She blinked at him and nodded slowly, suddenly aware of her best friend in the arms of her godly boyfriend, covering her mouth with one hand to stifle the sobs that Loki and Darcy were bringing on. 

                “Get a grip, Jane.” She rolled her blue eyes and tried to get up only hiss in pain and crush Loki’s hand in hers. Loki waited it out, rubbing her upper back gently, keeping his lips glued to her forehead. “I’m ok.” She panted. Loki growled incredulously and got out of the car, keeping Darcy close to his chest as he carried her lightweight body up to the door which Jane raced ahead to open for him. He set her down on the couch and slid onto the floor, resting his hand over her rib cage again, allowing his hand to turn faintly blue as Thor sat down in the adjacent chair, pulling Jane onto his lap. 

                The scientist stared calculatingly at her nearly unconscious best friend, spinning her engagement ring around her finger. 

                “What’s the plan?” Darcy mumbled softly. Loki clenched his jaw and moved his thumb back and forth over the base of her sternum. 

                “The plan is for you to sleep, my love. We will devise a plan and enlighten you when you are once again aware of what is going on.” Loki said, dreading her reaction. 

                “In your dreams, Laufeyson.” She ground her teeth together in frustration. He sighed and ran his other hand up her neck behind her ear, pinching a nerve there that he had learned from the victim herself would knock her out. Darcy immediately went limp, eyes shutting instantly as she passed out. 

                “She is going to _kill_ you.” Jane gaped, staring at her now fully unconscious best friend. Loki shrugged. 

                “It’s worth it if she is able to get some sleep from it.” He replied distantly, staring at her somewhat peaceful form. Jane shook her head. 

                “Alright then focus Romeo. What do you suggest?” she asked in a very Darcy-like manner. 

                “My brothers-an-sister-in-arms will undoubtedly be included in this attack, Loki.” Thor warned. 

                “You mean the Avengers?” Jane glanced up at him bemusedly. Thor nodded solemnly. “Is there going to be a conflict of interests here, Thor?” Jane asked calmly, daring him to choose his teammates over her and his brother. He shook his head once. 

                “I will fight with my family.” He answered quietly before looking down at Jane’s hands. She sighed and kissed his cheek. 

                “It’ll be ok, honey.” She murmured softly. Loki cleared his throat. “Right.” She glanced back at the dark haired god. 

                “Darcy will remain out of the line of fire. I will not put her in danger again, especially in her current state.” Jane cocked her head sympathetically.

                “There’s nothing you can do that will hold her back, Loki. This is different the Thanos.” Jane tried to reason with him. 

                “She will remain out of danger.” He repeated firmly. Jane rolled her eyes but let it go. 

                “There’s no way we can take down all of the Avengers and half of SHIELD.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead. The room went dead silent as its occupants got lost in their own ideas. Thor was the first to speak. 

                Jane could tell by the miserable look on his face that whatever he was about to suggest was not only difficult but going against something he solely believed in. She had seen that look once before when he had told her his father was dead because of him. He was about to break one of his personal rules. 

                “I will lead them away from his location.” He spoke hoarsely. 

                “You’re going to _lie_ to them?” Jane asked incredulously. He nodded. 

                “Loki, you will take Jane and Lady Darcy to the Bifrost. I will meet with you there.” He continued, his expression going hard; _battle mode._

                “Where are we to go from there, brother?” Loki asked warily.

                “We’re going home.” Thor responded, his tone leaving no room for negotiation. Loki’s eyes went wide. 

                “Home as in…” Jane swallowed thickly. 

                “We’re going to Asgard.” 

                “I will meet with you at the Bifrost.” Thor repeated, kissing Jane quickly then motioning her back. The doctor took an obedient step backwards, arms wrapped around her body and eyes squinted in a vain attempt to see her boyfriend through the lightning crackling around him. In the end, she was forced to shut her eyes completely. 

                Once he had disappeared, Jane turned to go back inside where Loki was speaking gently to an enraged and recently awakened Darcy. 

                “You _knocked_ me _out!”_ she screeched. “As in…made me sleep against my _will_.” She snarled breathing heavily through the pain that sitting up was causing her. Loki reached out to her only to have his hands smacked away. “ _Don’t_ touch me.” She growled. Loki rubbed his palm over his forehead and rocked back on his heels where he had originally been kneeling in front of her. 

                “Told you so, Romeo.” Jane scoffed, arms still crossed over her body. Darcy’s head whipped around to glare at her best friend. 

                “Shut up.” She muttered. 

                “I must say, I agree, Lady Foster; shut up.” Loki said tiredly. Jane rolled her eyes and breathed out a short laugh. 

                “I hate to break up this love fest but we’ve got to get moving. Thor’s giving us an hour to get packed and to the Bifrost. We need to be ready to-” she paused at Loki’s withering death glare. “What?” she sighed exasperatedly. Darcy’s eyes went comically wide as she jerked her head around to glare at Loki. 

                “ _Bifrost?”_ she arched an eyebrow. “As in Asgard?” Loki nodded. “Cool.” She grinned. Loki rolled his eyes and stood, leaning forward to press a kiss to Darcy’s forehead which she surprisingly allowed. 

                “I’m not sorry for what I did, my love. You required the sleep you would not otherwise be able to get.” 

                “Whatever.” She huffed. Loki growled lowly and crouched down in front of her again, bracing his hands against the couch on either side of her body, leaning forward until he was mere centimeters from her face. 

                “I will always do what I must to protect you, Darcy Lewis. _Never forget as much.”_ He murmured darkly in her ear. She shivered in response to the heated determination in his green eyes that reflected in his enigmatic tone. 

                “ _Guys._ ” Jane threw her hands up in the air, interrupting the heated staring match between green and blue. “Avengers. SHIELD. Coming to kill you. We need to go. Like _now.”_ She reminded. Loki stood and looked down at Darcy. 

                “Do you require anything that cannot be found on Asgard?” he asked the suddenly much paler looking Darcy. She shook her head numbly and barely suppressed the traitorous wince.

                “Actually, yes. My iPod.” She added, looking up at him with big blue puppy dog eyes. The god of lies stood and pulled down on the hem of his dark green long sleeved shirt before jogging down the hallway to her bedroom. Once Loki had disappeared, Jane leveled a calculative look at her best friend. “What?” Darcy sighed as she shifted uncomfortably. 

                “Do you realize how much that man loves you?” Jane cocked her head to the side. Darcy glanced down at the pendant against her chest and sighed. 

                “Yeah.” She answered with a smirk.

                Loki slipped Darcy’s iPod into the back pocket of his dark jeans, shutting her bedroom door behind him and making his way back down the hallway. He could hear Darcy’s labored breathing from where he was standing and it gutted him to know there was nothing he could do to end her pain. 

                “Ready, milady?” he asked with a beautiful smirk. Darcy just nodded weakly, wincing as she shifted to get up before just giving up and collapsing back against the cushions. Loki frowned worriedly. She was pale beyond imagination and the pain was exhausting her. She refused to take the pain medication she had been given and there was no force on earth that could make her. When she had verbalized as such, Loki had just raised an amused eyebrow to which Darcy had backpedaled and begun to list every realm known to her. 

                But now she just looked tired. 

                Loki sighed and moved towards the couch, sliding his hand behind her back and the couch. She blinked at him tiredly. 

                “Lie down for a minute, my love.” He whispered. Her bottom lip quivered and for the first time she just let herself cry. “Darcy.” He sighed as he helped her onto her back. Jane sighed and glanced down at her watch. 

                Darcy had been through far too much with far too little sleep and she knew that. She also knew Darcy would be put through much more if they didn’t get _out_ of the house. 

                “Loki.” Jane hissed as he rested his now blue hand over Darcy’s ribcage. Loki ignored Jane as Darcy’s breathing slowed minimally beneath his hand. “Loki we need to go.” She muttered under her breath. Darcy nodded.

                “I’m good.” She whispered. Loki sighed and glared at Jane, standing up and lifting Darcy into his arms, ignoring her sharp intake of breath if only for his own sanity. He nodded once at Jane, following her as she spun on her heel, grabbing the van’s keys off the counter and walking out the door. They arrived at the Bifrost mere seconds before Thor appeared, breathless and angrier then Jane had ever seen him. He grabbed her around the waist, rougher than was necessary and stared straight up as Loki grabbed onto his arm with one hand, holding tight to Darcy with the other as Thor spun his hammer. 

                They disappeared just as countless numbers of SHIELD cars surrounded the area and Iron Man appeared over head with a Quinjet hovering in the air across from him. Phil stood out of his car and removed his sun glasses with a deadly glare at the empty dirt clearing. 

                “They’re gone.” He called into his comm. 

                Thor, Jane, Loki and Darcy landed on the half of the Bifrost that had not been shattered by Thor, Darcy’s hand on Loki’s chest tightening painfully on impact. 

                Loki flinched. But not from physical pain. 

                “We will speak for you, brother.” Thor assured him at the outward show of fear from the God of Lies. 

                “What?” Darcy asked, staring up at Loki’s suddenly blank expression. He suddenly slammed his lips down on hers and set her down, staring up at Thor with a dark glare; _take care of her._ Just before a company of Asgardian soldiers suddenly appeared and brought Loki to the ground. 

                “ _No!”_ Darcy shouted angrily. Jane and Thor each grabbed one of her arms and held her back as she struggled weakly to get to Loki. “What do you think you’re _doing?”_ she hissed at them. “I know people! Thor!” she protested, looking up at the buff hammer god’s solemn expression of acceptance. “He has my iPod.” She tried weakly as they carried him away. 

                “You knew he’d be arrested!” Darcy accused Thor, slamming her hands into his chest. 

                “Hey!” Jane interjected, stepping forward and grabbing Darcy’s arm. Darcy shook her off instantly, never once taking her burning glare off Thor, the faint lights of the broken Bifrost reflecting in her blue irises. 

                “It’s alright, my love.” Thor assured her calmly, staring unwaveringly into the angry eyes of Darcy Lewis. “Yes, I knew.” He answered the younger girl, standing a little taller as she continued to beat her hands against his chest. 

                “ _And you let him come anyway_?” she yelled, breathing staggering as she ignored the heightening pain coming from her broken ribs. 

                “You and I would’ve been arrested for harboring a terrorist, Darcy.” Jane knew before she opened her mouth that any attempt at reason would be in vain. 

                “And my brother was well aware of that. He could not risk you being detained for aiding him whilst he recovered from his injuries.” Thor said calmly. 

                “Let’s see…” she feigned consideration as she weighed her hands back and forth. “Me getting arrested versus him getting _tortured_!” Darcy hissed, lifting one hand high above the other. 

                “It was his decision, Lady Darcy.” Thor responded evenly. 

                “You should’ve stopped him! You’re his brother!” she shouted. “You’re supposed to protect him!” she continued. 

                “I know my duties!” he replied, his voice’s volume rising slightly. 

                “Then tell me. Why are you surrendering him to the very people you are supposed to protect him from?” she muttered lowly. Hurt flashed in Thor’s blue eyes for a moment before he opened his mouth to reply, his temper getting the better of him. 

                The Thunder God never got the chance as Darcy suddenly doubled over in front of him, crying out softly in a rare demonstration of pain.  His arms shot out to steady her, hands wrapping around her shoulders to help her straighten her posture. Jane covered her mouth to stifle the worried sobs. 

                Darcy’s hands instinctively grabbed a fistful of Thor’s civilian shirt, pulling her forehead against his chest. 

                “I know better than anyone the need to protect the one you love, Lady Darcy. How could I argue against him when he was trying to do the very same thing I dedicate my existence to?” he spoke softly. 

                “Can I see him?” she asked quietly. 

                “I swore to him I would protect you. Bringing you _there_ would be violating that oath.” Thor said, cupping his hands under her elbows to keep Darcy’s from falling over. 

                “Please, Blondie.” She leaned away from him. 

                “Very well.” He agreed finally. “I’m not sure how long you will be allowed to speak with him. In the hours leading up to a trial, a prisoner is kept under a far stricter sentry.” he told her. 

                “I truly do not give a crap.” She said seriously, wheezing slightly as she stood, back straight. 

                “Darcy. Remember where you are…” Jane warned. 

                “Just take me to him.” She ignored her best friend’s motherly warning. Thor nodded once, motioning Darcy forward and taking Jane’s hand. 

                As they neared the Asgardian prison, Thor let go of Jane’s hand and addressed the guard glaring down at the short mortal woman. Darcy drew herself up to her full heart, glaring right back. 

                “Lady Lewis wishes to have an audience with Loki Laufeyson.” Thor spoke confidently, voice carrying an innate air of authority. 

                “The Frost Giant is not permitted to have visitors at this time.” He answered mechanically. 

                “Let me in there or I will tase the crap out of you. Immortal or not.” Darcy growled irritably. 

                “Tase?” the guard looked to Thor in confusion. 

                “A mortal weapon. The effects are similar to that of my hammer.” He answered. “I order you to grant her access to his cell.” 

                “Ooh…” Darcy smirked. “He pulled the rank card.” She grinned triumphantly. Jane flicked her friend’s shoulder hard, silently willing her to shut up. 

                “You have ten minutes, mortal.” The guard stepped to the side, waving her forward. Darcy winked at the guard as she sauntered past him, Thor and Jane in her wake. 

                The trio passed wailing monsters, murderous looking giants, trolls…the stuff of nightmares. Creatures that truly belonged in here. Loki was not one of those creatures. 

                “He was previously held in Asgard’s more advanced prison but given that his cell was more or less destroyed in his, ah, escape other arrangements had to be made for a more old fashioned option.” He informed Darcy as he pulled a suddenly quiet Jane closer to his body, motioning Darcy into a dark room. “We will wait for you here.” Darcy waved him off and made her way into the dimly lit room. 

                “I have already told you! There is nothing I have not already… Darcy?” Loki cut himself off in the middle of his sentence, recognizing the familiar silhouette of the mortal he loved. She nodded and crossed the dungeon-like room, reaching through the bars of the jail cell. Loki grabbed her hands and leaned his head against the cold metal bars. “Darcy.” He sighed. “I knew Thor wouldn’t be able to contain you for long.” He scoffed. 

                “You should’ve known better than to think he could.” She replied sharply. “What were you thinking?” she hissed. 

                “I will always do what I must to protect you, Darcy Lewis.” He repeated his words from earlier that day. She rolled her eyes.

                “What are they going to do to you?” she asked quietly. Loki winced. 

                “I’m assuming the guard gave you a time limit?” he guessed, avoiding her question. She nodded. “Then I best get on with this.” He muttered, releasing one of her hands. 

                “Get on with what?” she asked suspiciously. He fisted the hand he had pulled away and muttered a few words under his breath. “What are you doing?” she asked exasperatedly. 

                “Darcy. Unless Thor can convince them otherwise, the council and my _father,_ ” he spat contemptuously. “Are going to return me to the cave whereat I was subjected to the snake venom you experienced with Amora.” He told her steadily, squeezing her hand when she stiffened at the memory. “I had believed I would have more time for this but seen as I don’t…” he trailed off. 

                “For what?” she rolled her eyes in frustration. “Stop talking in circles.” She huffed. Loki smiled mischievously. 

                “I’m the _god_ of talking in circles, milady.” He smirked. She shook her head. “Darcy.” He opened his hand, revealing a ring. Darcy blinked at it, momentarily mesmerized by its beauty. A black gold snake sat in the god’s pale palm, a shimmering emerald in its mouth. “Darcy.” Loki took a deep breath, meeting her blue eyes with his green ones. “If I make it out of this trial alive, my love, know that it will be because you gave me the strength to endure the agony. I had hoped I would have more time to give this speech, explain to you why it is need your hand in marriage though I do not deserve it…” he spoke slowly, evenly, though only by sheer force of will. Darcy suddenly lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck, dragging his face towards the cell bars, pushing their lips together harshly.

                “Yes, you idiot.” She breathed against his mouth. Without pulling away from her, Loki slid the ring onto her finger. Savoring the possibly last kiss he would share with his now fiancée.  

                “Time’s up, Darce.” Darcy heard Jane’s voice float into the cave. Darcy groaned into his mouth, kissing him harder for another moment before breaking away. 

                “You aren’t going back down there. I promise you, Mischief.” She whispered fervently, centimeters from his face. “I love you.” She growled before pushing away from the bars and hurrying towards the doorway. 

                “I love you far more than you know, my love.” He whispered after her. 

                “What happened in there?” Jane asked noticing the silly grin and dark determined eyes. 

                “No.” Thor growled. 

                “What?” Jane asked concerned. Thor grabbed Darcy’s left hand and showed it to Jane. 

                “Hey!” Darcy protested, ripping her hand out of his grasp. Jane smiled at the ring, following it with her eyes as Darcy’s hand fell back to her side. 

                “You don’t understand. Einmyria’s curse. The spell we discovered had been cast on Loki when we first arrived. How was it to be broken?” he asked lowly, running a hand through his hair and pacing away. 

                “Marriage.” Jane breathed quietly, looking at the ground. 

                “So?” Darcy through her hands up in confusion. “Everybody needs to cut it out with the riddles, man. Seriously.” She grumbled. 

                “So, his immortality will be reinstated.” Thor answered angrily. 

                “So…?” Darcy arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. 

                “So. A mortal subjected to the sort of pain Loki will be exposed to would perish eventually. An immortal can survive that pain for an eternity. By engaging himself to you, he has imperiled himself to a lifetime of punishment.” 

                “Darcy! Where are you _going?”_ Jane whisper yelled as Darcy spun on her heel and hurried towards the tallest architectural structure; the shimmering, always visible, towering above everything else, gold building that was the palace. The one Loki had grown up in. The one that housed the very people who were condemning him to a life of eternal suffering. 

                “You cannot reason with my father Lady Lewis.” Thor called, suddenly directly beside her. 

                “Watch me.” She grumbled, never faltering in her confident stride towards the palace. 

                “Darcy.” Jane stressed, grabbing onto her best friend’s bicep and pulling her to a stop. “You could get arrested for…” she looked at Thor for help only to see him staring straight ahead at the palace. “I don’t know, obstruction of justice.” she threw her hands up in frustration. “Then his sacrifice will have been for nothing.” Jane said softly. Darcy’s hand came to rest against her abdomen in what Jane assumed was a feeble attempt at suppressing the pain in her ribs. 

                “He doesn’t make sacrifices.” Darcy scoffed, turning on her heel and starting towards the palace again. 

                “Thor,” Jane called earnestly. He inhaled deeply and turned slowly to look at her. The Thunder God drew himself up to his full height, tightening his grip on Mjolnir. 

                “It cannot harm his situation for her to try.” He said lowly. Jane’s eyes widened in surprise for a minute before they narrowed angrily. “Ms. Lewis is my brother’s best chance for being released.” He explained detachedly. Darcy stopped walking for a moment and glanced at Thor over her shoulder. 

                “Thanks Ken.” She said, tilting her head to the side. 

“Ken?” he arched an eyebrow bemusedly.

“Barbie’s boyfriend.” She explained, smirking slightly. 

“Barbie is a woman?” he asked, suddenly defensive. Darcy burst out laughing, wincing from the pain in her broken ribs.

“Guys!” Jane interrupted. “Not important right now.” Darcy calmed her laughter and set off again. Thor nodded once, ignoring his girlfriend’s burning glare and following Darcy, Jane trailing closely. 

                It wasn’t until they reached the entrance to the palace that Darcy stopped walking. Jane watched, sighing heavily as Darcy dropped her hands away from her stomach, standing up straight and squaring her shoulders.  Thor brought his hand down on her shoulder, pushing her forward gently. And just like that, Darcy was moving forward again, with newfound determination. She marched right past the guards, knowing Thor would call him off with his seriously effective and convenient rank-pulling-ability, stalking right up to the thrown where her boyfriend’s adoptive father sat, staring intently at her with his one eye.

                “They do not belong here.” He boomed suddenly, shifting his gaze to Thor. “Why have you brought these mortals into my palace?” he asked evenly. 

                “Hello...” Darcy snapped, arching an eyebrow. “I’m not a fan of the whole ‘mortal discrimination thing’ so…” she waved her hands demonstratively. 

                “What is your name, mortal?” the Allfather asked, cutting her off. Darcy crossed her arms glanced around uninterestedly. The beautiful older woman sitting beside him glared warningly at her husband. 

                “Oookay then.” She muttered. “Darcy Lewis.” She answered, looking up at him, shoulders hunched uncaringly. 

                “Father.” Thor stepped around Darcy. Odin addressed his son with a look that was far from pleased. “We come to you with concerns surrounding Loki’s…” Darcy elbowed him as hard as she could, knowing he still probably barely felt it. 

                “I’ve got it, Hammerhead. Shut up.” She hissed, pushing past him again. 

                “Look Cyclops,” Darcy started dryly. Jane winced and rubbed her forehead as Odin narrowed his good eye in slowly rising fury. “Loki is your son. So how you could wave your magical stick thing and condemn him to a life of torture is beyond me. I’ve got daddy issues but he’d never do that to me.” She rolled her blue eyes and took a step forward…now that she had his attention. 

                “What is my son to you?” he asked lowly. Darcy held up her left hand, smirking a little at the black metal wrapping around the side of her finger she could see. “You are betrothed to my son?” Odin asked, sitting up straighter. Frigga leaned forward in her seat, eyes widening and a smiled breaking out across her face. 

                “Yup,” Darcy nodded, popping the last consonant. “And so help me if you are the cause of his pain I will taze the crap out of you and laugh while you writhe on your shiny floor.” Darcy said with frank seriousness. Odin drew himself up to his full height in his chair, glaring down at the stupidly brave mortal with fire in his eyes. Frigga reached over and laid her hand over his, squeezing gently. 

                “You love my son?” Frigga asked with a warm smile. Darcy eyed the ring on her finger and nodded. “And he loves you?” she asked, smile widening. Darcy cracked a small smile of her own. 

                “Oh yeah.” The younger girl grinned. Frigga placed her hand over her heart and sat back in her chair before standing up and pacing towards Darcy before enveloping her in a crushing hug. 

                “Frigga.” Odin called loudly, bordering angry but mainly sounding almost confused. 

                “Hush.” The queen snapped. “You plan to marry him, do you not?” she asked Darcy. Darcy nodded, starting to become uncomfortable with the length of the hug. “Would you marry him this day if given the option?” Odin growled lowly from behind them. 

                “Yeah…” Darcy answered hesitantly. 

                “If he agrees to marry you before sundown tomorrow, his judgment shall be void.” Frigga stated firmly, pulling away from her future daughter in law. 

                “That is not your decision, Frigga.” Odin countered angrily. 

                “Isn’t it? I am your queen, am I not? Do I not rule beside you? Have I not been by your side for centuries? This is our son, my king. He has found happiness. He has changed. _She_ has changed him. Why can you not be happy for him?” she asked, staring him dead in the eyes. Odin held her gaze for a long moment before he addressed the guards posted at his door. 

                “Bring him to me.” He ordered. The guards nodded sharply and disappeared out the double doors. Darcy inhaled slowly, relief coloring her countenance and victory shining in her eyes as she smirked cockily at Thor and Jane, the latter looking like she was going to pass out from the sheer stress of watching her best friend threaten the King of Asgard within an inch of his immortal life. Frigga just smiled at her once more before making her way back to her seat beside Odin. 

                Loki was led in by the same two guards minutes later, chains hanging from his neck, waist, legs, wrists. Darcy narrowed her eyes and looked back at Odin. 

                “Seriously.” She arched her eyebrows and sighed angrily at the Allfather. “Really. You know he doesn’t have his magic voodoo right?” she asked dryly. Loki almost smirked; that girl was his and she was sassing his father. If only he wasn’t being torn away from her. Odin ignored her, following his son with his eyes. 

                “Loki.” Frigga sighed happily. 

                “Mother.” He nodded. “I see you’ve met Ms. Lewis.” Frigga tipped her head in assent, smiling widely. Loki glanced at Darcy in confusion; _what did she do._ Thor and Jane remained silent in the background, watching hand in hand. 

                “Loki. You have committed unforgiveable crimes against both Asgard and Midgard.” Odin announced obviously, voice booming and echoing in the too shiny chamber. Loki rolled his bright green eyes. 

                “As everyone is very well aware. Darcy included. She is far more stubborn than even I, Allfather.” He spat the last word sarcastically. “You will not change her opinion of me with your formal statements of universally known facts.” Loki said seriously, smirking widely. Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, huffing a laugh. 

                “ _As I was saying.”_ Odin growled. “You have committed unforgiveable crimes against both Asgard and Midgard, still for reason unclear, this mortal woman has found good in you. Your mother believes her claims. Do you love this mortal?” he asked routinely. Loki ran his tongue along his teeth and stared at Odin with unconcerned eyes. 

                “I do.” He answered sincerely. 

                “Are you willing to commit to an eternal bond with her?” Odin asked. Loki nodded sharply without hesitation. “Very well. You will marry her at noon tomorrow. Following this, you and Darcy Lewis will remain on Asgard for close observation. Ten years of probation. This is my first and final compromise that I will be offering.” Odin said finally. 

                “If I may, I would like to speak with Darcy.” Loki replied. Odin nodded, then waved his hands at the guards. They promptly removed the chains and exited the room. Loki waited until the double doors closed before taking to large steps in Darcy’s direction. Paying no attention to the king and queen watching them, Darcy hurled herself into his arms, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him. Loki stretched his neck to kiss her hard on the mouth. 

                “Don’t even bother. My answer is yes.” She muttered, leaning back and wincing. Loki ignored her words and set her down, allowing his hand to turn blue before bringing it to her abdomen. She caught his hand and shook her head. “I’m fine.” He stared at her hesitantly before dropping his hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. 

                “Are you sure?” he asked lowly. She nodded. 

                “I’m gonna be a goddess.” She grinned. 

                “To me, you always were, my love.” He whispered in her ear, ignoring the far too happy smile on his mother’s face. “I agree to your terms.” He called loudly. Odin nodded. 

                “Very well. Your sentence is revoked.” The Allfather responded. 

                “And they said I couldn’t reason with him.” Darcy smiled, sticking her tongue out at Jane and Thor over her boyfriend’s shoulder. Loki mirrored her unusually genuinely happy expression and kissed her forehead. 

                “You did well, my love.” 

                “That was incredibly stupid. You realize that.” Loki muttered from his spot leaning against one of the posts at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. 

            “Holy crap.” Darcy repeated for the sixth time in thirty seconds. Loki chuckled and dropped his chin to look at the hard wood floor of his bedroom. "So many. So, so many." Darcy whispered, wide eyed as she stared up at the forty foot wall of books looming over her. "Have you read all these?" she asked, turning to look at him and waving her hand behind her at the countless shelves of thousands of books. Loki looked up, jet black hair falling away from where it had fallen in front of his eyes. He scanned the rows of books, nodding slowly.

"Most of them." His lips twitched upwards in a half smile. Her blue eyes widened and her mouth spread into a thin, wide line.

"Well." She blew air through her lips. "This, my friend, puts even my collection to shame." She sighed, shaking her head mockingly as she made her way over to him. "What were you saying?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested lightly on her hips as he laughed at her too innocent expression and batting eyelashes.

"That your stunt with Odin, though impressive, was incredibly stupid?" he blinked at her, tilting his head. Her eyebrows hit her hairline faster than Loki would have thought possible.

"If you'd rather live out the rest of your life in your underground cell thing, I'm sure that could be arranged." Loki growled at the barest hint of betrayal that he caught in her voice. His mouth slammed into hers, hands tightening at her sides, silencing her before she could infer anything else from his words.

"That is not what I meant. You know that." He muttered lowly. She shrugged and leaned out of the kiss.

"Then shut up. It worked. So stop complaining." She huffed defensively. His green eyes rolled towards his gold vaulted ceiling. Darcy's eyes followed his line of sight and continued around the room. It was beautiful really; a magnified version of her own. Green and gold _everywhere._ Gold walls, green sheets with gold embroidery, deep green couch, shimmering gold pillows that looked to be inlaid with emeralds, the only colorless section of the large bedroom was the wall of reading material.

"Do not mistake my words as my not being grateful. I am immensely grateful for what you've done for me. But it was a dangerous course of action, love. You had to have known that." He murmured in her ear. She shrugged.

"Danger is my middle name." she winked at him. He rolled his eyes and braced his hands on either side of her head against the bed post.

"I have not seen my mother that happy in years." He mused against her shoulder. Darcy's hands came up and tangled in his dark hair.

"Relax." She muttered quietly. His tense shoulders dropped instantly.

"Ten years. You would remain on Asgard for ten years?" he asked incredulously. Darcy's nose scrunched up and she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth as if she were reconsidering.

"Now that you mention it…who would want to marry a god, become a goddess and live in a mythological gold kingdom." She narrowed her eyes and glared dryly. "Oh!" she realized, suddenly getting distractedly excited. "What am I going to be the goddess of?" she ducked out of his arms and jumped onto the couch, folding her legs under her. Her smile faltered for a minute when that caused a jolt of pain in her ribcage. Loki sighed but ignored her momentary show of weakness as he sat down beside her.

"That is Odin's decision. Not mine." He answered, reaching out to lay both hands on her knees. She bounced her fists on the back of his hands, tongue poking out between her bright red lips as she concentrated.

"The Goddess of Tasers." She decided, eyes growing comically wide with excitement.

"Perhaps." Loki smirked, about to continue with his opinion on the matter when a knock sounded on the brass double doors. "Enter." Loki called deeply. Darcy ran her tongue along the back of her teeth, fighting back a smirk of her own. She'd never heard his 'royalty voice'. Loki pulled one hand off of her knee, sliding it around her lower back as his mother entered wearing shimmery silver robes. "Mother," Loki nodded.

"Hello, my son. Darcy," she nodded at both the children sitting across the room from her, same blinding smile plastered across her face.

"Ma'am." Darcy replied awkwardly.

"I have a change of clothing for you, dear. Dinner is nearly served." Frigga spoke kindly, eyes gentle as she looked at Darcy. The addressed mortal swallowed thickly and looked to Loki for instruction. The god shrugged, smiling a genuinely content smile at his wife to be.

"Okay." Darcy shrugged, standing and rocking awkwardly on her heels. Frigga crossed the floor and held her hand out to her future daughter in law, silver drapes hanging from her wrists. Loki stood as well, watching them both, hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Loki, you're father wishes to speak with you." The queen added. Loki stiffened immediately, smile dropping away.

"I have spoken with him of his treatment towards you. He shouldn't be too harsh." Frigga assured him. Darcy glanced at Loki of her shoulder and winked at him as Frigga led her out of the bedroom.

Darcy was led through long hallways and corridors, each seeming to stretch on forever only for Frigga to motion her through another doorway. Unbelievably tall, unimaginably wide solid gold double doors decorated with intricate designs towered over the women's heads as they rounded yet another corner.

"Ho…Ly… _Crap."_ Darcy breathed. Frigga arched an amused eyebrow and Darcy shrugged.

"Sorry….Your Majesty?" she trailed off questioningly.

"Frigga is fine, dear. Mother should suffice as well given that this time tomorrow you shall be married to my son." She countered, pushing open her bedroom doors.

"Nice place you got here." Darcy commented as she looked around the large, open air, palace within itself room that was the Queen of Asgard's closet.

"Thank you." Frigga chuckled, making her way over to a set of double doors off to the right of the water feature in the center of the room. She stepped into the small room and walked towards a rack at the back, pulling a dress down from the center of the row of gowns.

Darcy blew out a low whistle as Frigga held the gown out for her admiration. It was floor length, easily, and deep purple aside from the shimmering, sparkling pieces of some type of otherworldly gemstone making up the off the shoulder sleeves that bled into a hem across the top of the V-neck bodice of the dress, tapering off down the center. Frigga turned it over in her hands revealing the back of the dress or lack thereof.

"It is yours if you wish it to be." Frigga spoke after watching Darcy practically salivate over the dress for what she deemed a suitable amount of time.

"Don't mind if I do." Darcy blinked, making grabby hands towards the Asgardian dress. Frigga laughed, head falling back as she held the gown out of Darcy's reach.

"Undress." Frigga instructed. Darcy did as she was told, removing her plain Midgardian clothing until she was standing on her college sweatshirt, completely bare to the goddess before her. Frigga then held the dress at Darcy's feet for her to step into which she gladly did, pulling her silky waves of brunette hair out of the way to make it easier for Frigga to fasten the dress at the back. Frigga took a step back to admire her future daughter in law in the dress. "I cannot wait to see my son's face when he sees you tonight." Frigga's smile grew wider if possible as she looked over the mortal and her new, perfectly form fitting garb. Darcy smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"I look good." She nodded slowly, pouting her lips and smirking evilly. Even _she_ knew she was going to drop her fiancée to his knees.

"You asked to see me," Loki spoke loudly so as to gain Odin's attention. "Father." He added after a moment of hesitation. Odin turned from the view that the dining hall provided and faced his adopted son.

"I did." He replied with his booming voice. Loki bit back a sarcastic response and waited for Odin to continue. "You truly love this mortal." It was more of a statement than a question yet Loki answered anyway.

"Yes." Odin scrutinized him for any hint of deception, turning away when he found none.

"You of all people…" he mused. "Fallen for a mere mortal."

"No one was more surprised than I, Father." Loki agreed. "But what I say to you is the truth. I do not lie when I speak of my feelings for Darcy."

"I believe you." Odin said slowly, as if he didn't quite believe he was uttering those words to his son. "I observed the way you gazed upon her, the way you touched her. It is the very same way in which I looked at your mother." He reminisced, looking around as people began to enter the dining hall and take their seats. Odin leaned closer to his son so as not to be overheard. "Know that if you are lying, the pain it will cause your mother will be greater than that of which you caused when you betrayed us." He said lowly. Loki nodded.

"I know Father." Odin nodded.

"Very good." He boomed authoritatively, walking away and leaving Loki to consider their conversation on his own. He wasn't alone for very long when Thor, wrapped in a navy blue robe walked up to stand beside him, Jane at his side in pale blue and silver.

"How do you fare, brother?" Thor asked conversationally, smiling widely as he tightened his arm around Jane's shoulders.

"Well, and you?" Loki answered automatically, watching the door for his fiancé. Thor's response was drowned out by the sudden booming voices of Fandral and Volstagg.

"My old friend! How have you been?" their too loud voice called in synchronization, Lady Sif and Hogun standing quietly at their sides.

Loki leaned around them when two figures appeared in the archway. One he recognized as his mother and the other…His knees buckled and his hand came crashing down on the corner of the table closest to him. _Darcy_.

"Darcy?" Jane muttered incredulously. Loki couldn't have agreed more. Her hair down in perfect waves as usual, her make up done perfectly, her curves accentuated impressively by the perfectly form fitting dress, and a gold shawl looped over her elbows. _She_ was perfect. The entire hall had fallen silent and Fandral's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Sif reached around Hogun and smacked him upside the head, glaring warningly.

"Carry on." Frigga ordered, sending a barely noticeable wink in Darcy's direction. Darcy sauntered over to Loki, walking between the drooling warriors to stop in front of her for once speechless fiancée. Loki swallowed thickly, working to keep his eyes on hers and not on the dress.

"Well this is going to be a problem." He spoke finally.

"What is?" Darcy asked in confusion. Loki sighed and waved behind her and then made a general motion with his hand to indicate the rest of the room. Darcy rolled her eyes as she recognized the jealously in his voice and grabbed the front of his armor, pulling his mouth against hers. There were a few gasps among the crowd, but mainly there were sighs of disappointment from the men. "See? Problem solved." She smirked when she released him.

"You, my love, out shine any goddess in all of Yggdrasil." He whispered fervently in her ear. Darcy smirked proudly and kissed his cheek.

"You don't look too bad either, babe." She muttered, kissing his cheek before leaning away and addressing the warriors behind her as the other guests had turned back to whatever they had been doing before she had interrupted them.

"Sup. I'm Darcy." She introduced herself casually. Fandral was the first to step forward, unsurprisingly, grabbing her hand and plastering his lips to the back of it, bowing low.

"I am Fandral, of Asgard. And may I say that it is a honor, and pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Darcy." He said, kissing her hand again. Darcy drew her arm towards her body sensing the jealously and anger radiating off of Loki.

"Sup." Darcy repeated awkwardly. Fandral nodded and stepped back into line.

"I am Volstagg. Of Asgard." The burly man echoed. Darcy nodded at him.

"Darcy. Nice to meet you Santa Clause." She repeated for lack of better option. Jane snickered behind her hand while the other's looked at each other in confusion.

"Hogun." The third man spoke up shortly. Sif rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Darcy shook her hand, again, awkwardly.

"I am Sif. Of the Warriors Three and of Asgard." The woman introduced herself.

"You're…Uh. Nice sword." Darcy nodded, rocking back on the tall heels of the shoes Frigga had leant her. Sif nodded her thanks and took another step forward to introduce herself to Jane and greet Thor, ignoring Loki completely.

Darcy glanced at Loki and exhaled dramatically. The God of Mischief stepped up beside his fiancée and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head as she looked out over the lit up city of Asgard.

                Darcy’s eyes fluttered open as she woke slowly, vision immediately blinded with an overwhelming amount of purple and gold, the color theme of the bedroom she had been lent for her last night as an unmarried woman. She sat up and ran a barely shaking hand through her tangled bed hair. A knock sounded on the door mere moments after she had slid out of her bed. The relatively short mortal pulled a purple and gold embroidered sheet tighter around her body as she shuffled sleepily to the double doors. 

                “Yes?” she asked as she pulled the door open, drawing out the vowel in the three letter word. A smirk played at her lips as she caught sight of the heavy lidded God of Mischief leaning against one of the pillars on either side of her bedroom door. “Can I help you?” she asked professionally, holding onto the door with one hand. 

                “Actually, I believe you can.” Loki grinned in response. Darcy rolled her blue eyes skyward and curled her hand towards herself, motioning him forward. Her hands slid up his arms to rest on his shoulders as she stood on her toes to be closer to his level as he kissed her. “Miss me?” he asked cockily, leaning away slightly. 

                “Eh.” She shrugged, falling back on her heels. Loki arched an eyebrow in a way that made him look exactly like his adoptive mother, his green eyes shimmering with amusement and contentment. The playfully unaffected smirk suddenly dropped away from Darcy’s face and Loki’s forehead furrowed in confusion. Darcy untangled herself from his arms that were wound tightly around her waist and bolted towards the golden double doors that lead to the absurdly large bathroom. Loki watched in confusion for half of a second before hearing the sounds of her throwing up echoing in the granite bathroom. Within seconds Loki was kneeling beside her, pulling her knotted hair away from her face and rubbing her back in small circles. Darcy growled lowly when she had completely emptied her system of all the Asgardian food she had consumed last night. 

                Loki chuckled softly at her agitated ramblings as she pushed his hands away from her and stood up, sticking her head in the sink and turning on the faucet so that there was a steady flow of water streaming into her mouth. She straightened her posture, looking at herself in the mirror for a minute before spitting it back into the sink. 

                “Blah.” She groaned, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head feverishly. “That is so gross.” She grumbled irritably. 

                “Are you alright, my love?” Loki asked amusedly. Darcy growled at him, audibly as she glared angrily. “I’m being serious. Should we postpone the festivities?” he asked sincerely, picking himself up off the ground and looking at her with a look that had suddenly morphed into something closer to worry. Darcy shrugged. 

                “I actually feel fine now.” She replied. Loki nodded, staring at her disbelievingly. She spun on her heel, arm curled around her abdomen with a small wince as she did so. “So.” She called loudly, voice ricocheting off the purple walls of the guest bedroom. “What’s the sitch, Green and Gold?” she asked, dropping onto the deep purple couch and snuggling back into the luxuriously thick cushions. Loki emerged from the bathroom, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

                “Well.” He started, staring at the intricate gold patterning spreading across the comforter he was sitting on. “I’m willing to bet Mother will show up any moment now with her handmaidens. And when she does I wouldn’t be surprised if I am asked to leave.” He chuckled softly, glancing up to look at her. “And then I don’t believe I will see you until the wedding.” He shrugged his shoulders. Darcy nodded slowly, pursing her lips. 

                “Do I get a handmaiden when I’m all goddessy and stuff?” she asked, eyes widening excitedly. 

                “I would assume as much.” Loki answered, watching as his future wife mouthed the word _yes,_ and started moving her arms wildly about her. 

                “Whatchulookinat?” she asked, slurring the four words together as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Loki laughed and shook his head, standing and looking at the door mere seconds before it opened, revealing his mother and at least five women flanking her. “You knew she was there.” Darcy accused. 

                “I did.” Loki confirmed. 

                “That’s…kind of awesome.”   She admitted, glancing over Loki’s shoulder at Frigga. “Heyo.” She waved from her place on the couch. 

                “Good morning, dear.” Frigga smiled, pushing into the room and waving her maids inside as well. “Thor and your father await you in your chambers.” She addressed her son. He nodded once and winked at Darcy. She held up two fingers in a peace sign. He nodded once at both Darcy and his mother before exiting the room and shutting the doors behind him. “I suggest we get to work at once. We have much to do.” Frigga clapped her hands together softly. The five handmaidens moved in sync towards Darcy and helped her off of the couch, leading her into the bathroom. Darcy watched as they laid out copious amounts of makeup on the countertop. Frigga was hovering behind them all as they crowded around Darcy and began applying the layers and layers of makeup to her skin. 

                Her hands were slapped away every time she tried to open her eyes and look in the mirror as well as every time she tried to reach out blindly and touch something. Not only that, she was shushed each and every time she tried to start conversation or protest to something they were doing to her face. 

                It wasn’t until the maids started on her hair two hours later that she was finally allowed to open her eyes. 

                “What the flip.” She gasped, eyes widening as she stared at herself in the mirror. 

                “Are you satisfied, Lady Darcy?” the oldest of the maids asked timidly. 

                “Yup.” She answered, tilting her head back and forth to make sure it was her reflection in the mirror and not that of a legitimate goddess. “I look kinda hot.” She smirked, glancing at Frigga. 

                “That you do, my child.” Frigga smiled, nodding in assent. 

                “Now do your epic magic voodoo on my hair.” Darcy requested, clapping her hands together like a small child waiting for a toy. 

                “We do not possess the magic you speak of, Lady Darcy.” The same maid countered. Darcy rolled her eyes. 

                “Cut the _Lady_ crap. I’m not a lady.” She corrected them. 

                “Yes, Miss Darcy.” She answered mechanically as she rotated Darcy’s body so that she had better access to her hair. Darcy watched them in the mirror as they worked, curling her hair into perfect waves. Half of her hair was teased and ‘voodooed’ to give it more volume as she pointed out only to be stared at awkwardly. Jane slipped into the bathroom quietly, flattening against the wall just as they finished her hair. Darcy stood and made her way towards the counter, leaning over it to get a better look of herself in the mirror. Frigga appeared at her shoulder, holding out a gold tiara. 

                “That…is really cool.” She noted as she looked at the emerald studded gold piece of jewelry that more closely resembled a headband than it did a tiara. It was the snake twisted around the base of it that she found so intriguing in the end even as Frigga reached around her almost daughter in law to secure the headband into her hairdo. 

                It wasn’t until they reappeared with what Darcy assumed was her dress that she even noticed two of the handmaidens had disappeared at all. And then they went unnoticed once again as they showed Darcy her dress. Even Jane gasped aloud from her spot standing quietly against the far wall. 

                Just as the other one had been, this dress was easily floor length and strapless from what Darcy could tell. It was stark white with an A-line bodice. Gold lace decorated the bottom of the dress, thinning out until it disappeared halfway up the skirt of the dress and fading back in along the neckline. The handmaids, along with Frigga, helped her into it, fastening the buttons up her back. She turned to get a better look at the back and smiled a little at the dark green train. _Loki._

                “Thanks.” She grinned at the people in the bathroom with her. “For making me look awesome.” The handmaidens curtsied and exited the room single file. Frigga glanced between Jane and Darcy and nodded at both of them, following her maids out the door. 

                “You look beautiful Darce.” Jane said, voice choking up slightly as she pushed off the wall and walked towards her best friend. 

                “Thanks.” Darcy smirked, glancing over Jane’s shoulder at the shoes they had set out for her, eyes narrowing disapprovingly. Jane smiled knowingly and moved one of her hands out from behind her back. “You are the _best_ best friend ever.” Darcy said seriously as she looked at the pair of converse Jane held in her hand. Jane shrugged and smirked. 

                “I know.” She said, dropping to her knees and helping Darcy into the tennis shoes. 

                “You look hot.” Darcy noted as her older best friend stood up again. Jane turned her body back and forth, giving Darcy a better view of the pale blue and silver Asgardian dress her she was wearing. 

                “Thanks.” Jane laughed. “Darcy…” she started, smile twisting into a sort of sad and nostalgic frown. 

                “Oh no. No, no, no. Just. No.” Darcy held her hands up, palms facing Jane. “Don’t make me cry. I don’t cry. That’s not my thing.” She rambled, pursing her lips. Jane chuckled and opened her mouth to continue anyway. “Reputation to uphold. I don’t want my last minutes as a single woman to be spent tarnishing my precious reputation.” She muttered irritably. 

                “Darcy.” Jane said softly, reaching out and putting her hands down on Darcy’s shoulders, feeling the gilded lace pattern under her palm. “You’re getting married.” Jane murmured, tears welling in her eyes. 

                “Yep. To the God of Mischief. I’m well aware.” She huffed, staring at Jane with a gentle look that countered the tone of her voice.

                “My little sister.” Jane sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

                “Jane.” Darcy protested as her eyes glazed over with tears. 

                “Okay. Okay. I’m done. You ready?” she smirked. Darcy nodded quietly, remaining still for a minute before she suddenly pulled Jane into a crushing hug. 

                “Thank you Jane.” She whispered. Jane’s arms wrapped around Darcy’s lower back, squeezing her tightly. 

                “Love you Darce.” She replied. Darcy hugged her harder for another moment before she leaned back, fanning her eyes and crossing her arms. 

                “Now this,” she grumbled, gesturing to her face. “Is never to be spoken of again.” 

                “Of course not.” Jane laughed. Darcy fell silent, smoothing out the intricate bodice of her wedding dress. 

                “Jane, I need to tell you something.” She muttered, almost sounding nervous as her hands stopped their movement and stilled, lacing together over her abdomen, rising with her diaphragm as she inhaled slowly. 

                “Anything.” Jane replied immediately. 

                “I…” she started, looking up at her best friend through her eyelashes. 

                “It’s time, my child.” Frigga announced, pushing open the double doors and holding her hand out to Darcy. Jane looked expectantly at her best friend and cocked her head, waiting for the rest of the sentence. 

                “I can’t believe you made me cry.” Darcy muttered quickly. Jane rolled her eyes as Darcy lied her way out of whatever she was going to admit and followed her as she walked out the door. 

                Darcy took Frigga’s arm as the goddess led her to the dining hall Jane had informed her had been transformed into something indescribable. Whatever that meant. Frigga pulled her to a stop in front of the largest double doors Darcy had come across in the palace thus far and nodded at both of the younger women before disappearing. Literally. Behind a fog of green smoke. 

                “That…is awesome. Think I’m gonna get to do that?” Darcy asked Jane who shrugged in response and held her arm out to Darcy. 

                “When you’re ready.” Jane murmured, glancing down at Darcy who nodded and smirked. 

                “Lets do this.” She looped her arm around Jane’s and the doors swung open of their own accord.

Jane led Darcy down the green velvet carpet laid out down the center of the hall which was lined on either side by Asgardians. Not that Darcy noticed. She was busy. Far too preoccupied with her fiancé to care about anything else. Loki’s black hair was slicked back, his pale skin standing out in stark contrast to his dark hair and emerald green and gold armor. She snickered a little when his arm shot out to grab onto the nearest solid object. Which happened to be Thor. 

Loki’s mouth fell open slightly as the doors opened and Darcy entered the refurnished dining hall. She _had_ looked amazing last night. He had meant it when he said she outshined all goddesses in Yggdrasil. But last night was nothing compared to this moment. His knees suddenly gave out with the realization that this beautiful creature would be his for eternity in minutes. She was his. He absently felt Thor latch onto his arm and was distantly grateful for that seen as there was no doubt in his currently clouded mind that he would’ve collapsed. 

He would be the cause of Ragnarok if he was ever to lose her and he knew it. As did the people watching the way he looked at her. 

He paid Jane no attention as the older of the two girls handed Darcy off to Loki, fitting her hand into his before stepping back and taking her place beside Jane. Loki leaned towards her, tilting his head so that his lips were brushing her ear. 

“Curse you Darcy Lewis.” He growled lowly in her ear.  She smirked at him as they turned to face Odin. Neither paid the Allfather much attention as he rattled off random phrases, each replying with an ‘ _I swear’_ where it was necessary. 

“You take this woman as your partner and wife for all eternity?” He asked loudly. Loki nodded firmly. 

“I do.” He answered, his voice reaching a bass octave of conviction Darcy had never heard before. 

“And you, Darcy Lewis,” he began, addressing his almost daughter in law. 

“Yup.” Darcy answered before he could get the words out. 

“Very well. By the power given to me by my father and predecessor, Bor, I hereby proclaim you Bonded from this day forward. You may…” he boomed, arms raising towards the crowd. He hadn’t gotten the chance to finish his sentence before Loki grabbed his now wife around the waist, pulling her into his body. Darcy’s hands immediately imbedded themselves in his slicked back hair, pulling him closer to her. A combination of cheers and disgruntled murmurs could be heard from the crowd of onlookers until they pulled apart. When they finally did, there was now a golden apple sitting on a pedestal that had not been there moments before. 

“Darcy Lewis.” Odin continued. “You have agreed to partake the golden apple of [Iðunn](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I%C3%B0unn) so that you may become immortal and live out the rest of your days by your husband’s side.” He stated. 

“Sounds about right.” Darcy agreed, nodding contemplatively. Odin tilted his head towards the golden apple, motioning for Darcy to take it. “So do I just…” she trailed off, waving her hands helplessly until she felt Loki’s hand on her lower back. 

                “Just take a bite, love.” He whispered in her ear. She glanced at him and narrowed her eyes before shrugging and reaching for the apple. Darcy took a deep breath as she brought the gilded, mythological fruit to her lips. “Here goes everything.” She muttered before taking a bite. One of Loki’s arms snaked around her waist, steadying her as she started to lose her balance while the other took the apple from her hand and handed it to Odin. 

                Darcy could feel warmth running through her veins, power surging through her that almost hurt. Loki grabbed onto her arm with his now free hand, watching her eyes as the blue faded out of them, leaving them grey for a moment before gold started to fill the void in her irises. 

                “I hereby name you, Darcy Lewis,” Odin announced loudly. Darcy attempted to focus on the Allfather speaking even as the hot blood replaced hers. “The Goddess, of Rhetoric, Sass and…” 

                “Tasers.” She interrupted. “I’m the Goddess of Tasers.” She smirked, slightly breathless. Loki bowed his head a little and chuckled. 

                “Very well.” Odin agreed. “I hereby name you, Darcy Lewis, Goddess of Rhetoric, Sass and Tasers.” Darcy glanced at Loki, her eyes solid gold now, meeting with his emerald green, opening her mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the booming noise of the rainbow bridge. 

                The attention of the entire pavilion was drawn away from their new goddess as the familiar noise of the Bifrost being used echoed in the quiet of the dining hall. 

                “My King!” Two guards ran in frantically, standing at attention, chests heaving for breath. “There has been an intrusion!” they shouted. Just as Odin began to ask the necessary questions, a loud crash and the sound of an explosion cut him off. The pillars of the dining hall were suddenly enveloped in flame, accompanying the boom and Loki was pushing Darcy behind him and curling his body over hers to protect her. Screams from the Asgardian guests could be heard behind them, adding to the insanity of it all. 

                “Silence.” A female voice screeched at a pitch only bats should’ve been able to hear. “Halt.” She held up a hand to her soldiers behind her, stopping them in their destruction. The pavilion fell silent and turned their heads to look at the woman attacking their palace. 

                Loki froze. His body actually went completely rigid over Darcy’s and she glanced at him worriedly. 

                “Sigyn.” He whispered, voice dead silent. 

                “That’s right, my love, you remember me.” She smiled. 

                “Are you kidding me?” Darcy groaned. “How many crazy ex girlfriend’s do you have?” she asked irritably. “Look. You can’t have him. The last chick that tried ended up twenty feet under so…” 

                “Oh no.” Sigyn chuckled darkly, staring at Darcy with a knowing look that caused dread to run through her. “I’m not here for him. I want the child.” She hissed. Now Darcy froze and looked up at the confused expression on her husband’s face. 

                She didn’t know how it had happened. They hadn’t done any more than kiss in the months after they had admitted their love for one another. But it had happened. It was happening. And Sigyn wanted to take her.

                Darcy took a deep breath and gold eyes met green. 

                “I’m pregnant.” 


End file.
